Adrian
by jnjnorris
Summary: Rose has killed Dimitri. She is now Adrian's Guardian and they get married. There are descriptive sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Academy series or the characters in the series. These belong to Richelle Mead.

Adrian

I can't help but gasp in amazement as Adrian opens the door to the suite we will be sharing while I am his Guardian at Court. Lucky for me, Christian and Lissa are directly across the hall with Guardian Eddie, a dear friend to me, and Guardian Nicolai and Guardian Shank. "It's good to be the Queens Favorite Nephew, huh Little Daphmere?" asks Adrian as I try to remember to close my jaw. I've stayed in some pretty nice places, but this is absolutely amazing. We are on the top floor so guarding will be easy. There is no way Stragoli are making it up these walls! The first room I walk into is the entertainment room. It includes an entertainment center, pool table, and poker table. I grin evilly as I think of all the money I am going to Adrian, Chris, and Eddie out of playing late night poker. .

Although Mori don't need to cook, I still have to eat, and I turn to admire the huge kitchen with tile floors, marble counter tops, and stainless steel appliances. The rest of the house has wood floors, except for the entertainment center which has beautiful, plush white carpet. I head down the hallway and see that my room is on the right, directly next door to Adrians. I have my own bathroom with a shower and a Jacuzzi tub!!! It is good to be the Guardian of the Queen's favorite nephew! I think to m self. Wait. Did I really just think that? Well, it doesn't mean I like Adrian or anything, it just really means I love the bathroom! I finally step into Adrian's room and I see a huge Queen Size bed with a deliciously comhfortable looking red comforter. "Have you seen the best part Little Daphmere?" I give Adrian a quizzical look and follow him back down to a patio door I thought opened only to a deck. "Oh. My. God." I whisper. "Oh. My. God. Our very own, private pool, hot tub, and sauna?!!!" I shriek! Grabbing Adrian's arm. "Do you know that Lissa and I were dreaming of this?!" I ask him? "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. It's settled, I am moving my room into here, and I am never leaving." "I'm glad you like it Little Daphmere." Adrian smiles. I put on a devious smile, and say, "Last one in the hot tub is a rotten egg!" We both turn around and go sprinting for our rooms to change into our swimsuits. I can hear him frantically trying to get into his while I am scrambling to put on mine. I open my door seconds before him, and race down the hallway. He knows I'm not afraid to use my elbows, so he tries to dash ahead of me by moving to the right It's a close call, but I make it into the hot tub seconds before he makes his splashy entrance. "Ahh." I say. We are both laughing and breathing heavily.

"Now that I won, you the loser, are going to have to do something nice for me!" I smile as I inform him. "Anything Little Daphmere, anything" he says. "Since I have to spend so many hours on my feet guarding you, I want you, I want you the all important Mori Royal to rub the feet of this lowly Guardian." He winks at me and grins while saying "Sounds like this is more of a treat for me than it is a treat for you." He beings to rub my feet, and I can't help but groan and stretch out in the tub more comfortably. "You have the hands of a God." I tell him. "That's not all I've got that's like a God's!" He informs me cheekily. "In all seriousness, Little Daphmere." He asks as he switches to the other foot. "Are you mad that I am who you are guarding?" I look him in the eye, so he knows that I am not lying, and I say, "I am happy to be your Guardian. Although I always wanted to be Alisa's Guardian, the Queen was never going to allow that. Can I ask you something seriously Adrian? It was you who arranged that Eddie was Lissa's Guardian, and that they live next door, and that we got this amazing room, wasn't it?" "Of course, Little Daphmere. The Queen was dead set against you being Lissa's Guardian, in fact, she was seriously talking about sending to guard a Mori who lives in Turkey." "How did you do it Adrian? If the Queen hates me so much, how did you manage to get all of this?" "Well,"he replied with a chuckle. "Let's just say that I am not afraid to beg to get what I want. I finally wore her down." I sighed, pulling my foot out of his embrace. I looked deeply into his eyes and I said, "Thank you Adrian. I truly mean it. Thank you. There wouldn't be a Rose in this life if it hadn't been for you. You paid for my trip to destroy Dimitri and you are courteous enough to not ask me about it. You really are one of the good guys." Part of my brain thinks, what the hell did I just say?! The other part says, Adrian has been nothing but kind, generous, humble, and patient. Give him a chance Rose, he deserves it, even though he let me out of my promise, which is one more testament to what a great guy he really is. He could have any woman he wants, and yet he is waiting for you. He could use super compulsion on you, but he never has. Even when you told him to use compulsion on you to make you want to kiss him, so you could learn if you really loved DImitri. Even then, he stuck to his word, and he did not kiss you. I lock my eyes onto him, and I lean gently towards him. I love his eyes. His beautiful green eyes and dark, dark lashes. I could get lost looking into those eyes. It's Adrian! Yes, I sigh. It is Adrian. Adrian with a body Adonis himself would be envious of. Adrian who is smart, and sarcastic, who can keep me on my toes. Hmmm. When did I fall for Adrian? How could I not have noticed? I put my hands on each side of his face, and I gently lean into him and shape my lips around his lips. I gently lick his bottom lip trying to get entrance into his mouth. He seems hesitant at first, which is strange, because I thought that this was what he was waiting for! I thought he was going to pounce on me and ravish me like I needed to be ravished! I must have lost my mind wanting Adrian to ravish me. Oh, who am I kidding? I skold myself. You love Adrian and it's been a long time since you've gotten any! Oh my God! I love Adrian?! I Love Adrian!!! Why have I been so slow on the uptake? I pull away and look into Adrian's eyes again. "Um Little Daphmere? We have to talk." "Not just yet, Adrian! I have something really exciting that I have to tell you, and we need to do it with champagne!" I come sprinting back as quickly as I can with a bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal Champagne and two glasses.

Suddenly, I hear pounding on our door and loud music next door. "Little Pig, Little Pig, let me in!" I hear Christian's drunken laughter. They are having a major post graduation celebration. I open the door, and Christian is leaning against the wall to hold himself up. Lissa is leaning on him and laughing. I hear Eddie come snickering out of their room, and they all head into our room. "A poker table! Fuck! We don't have a poker table!" Yells Christian. I guess my announcement to Adrian that I love him is going to have to wait. I grin evilly at Christian and Eddie and I say, come on boys, let's grab Adrian, and I will show you my skills! At three in the morning, the party is starting to wear down. I conned the boys into playing strip poker. I sat fully dressed with all of their clothing lying in front of me. "Oh." Says Eddie. "I have to get home." Christian drunkenly stands up from the table, stretches, and says, come on Liss, let's have some nudey rudy time!

"I'm heading to bed too Little Daphmere. Thanks to you, I don't have to get undressed." I smile at him and say. "I have some things I want to talk with you about tomorrow." "Me too." He says. My heart does a flip in my chest. He heads into his room, while I lay on mine. I fall into dreams free of Adrian. Perhaps he is too drunk to dream travel tonight. Sometime during the night, I hear a rustling sound and a thump in Adrian's room. Strigoli! I grab my stake and race into Adrian's room. Ready to attack. I see someone in Adrian's bed. I raise my stake ready to jab it into her heart when I hear. "Stop! She's not a strigoli!" Heart pounding. I turn on the light to get a closer look. There is a Mori woman in Adrian's bed. She has long straight brown hair parted down the middle and to her waste. She is wearing a low cut black knee high dress. "Who the hell are you?!" I demand. "I'm Adrian's girlfriend. Who the fuck do you think you are bitch?" She demands. "Who are you?" I ask again. "Adrian's girlfriend." She replies snottily. I am furious. I grab her by the hair and yank her out of bed. "No you're not, because I am. And I had better never see you skanky ass around here again!" She tries unsuccessfully to fight me off, but I have a death grip on her hair. I manage to get the door open with my other hand, and I shove her through the door and slam it behind me. I march back down to Adrian's room, and I ask. "Is this what you wanted to talk with me about?" He said, "Yeah." I kneel at the foot of the bed and look him in the eye and say. "Look, Adrian. I love you. I am sorry that it took me so long to figure it out, but I do. I really truly love you. I don't care if you are seeing someone else, because you have to be with me. We were meant to be with each other. Who else can be patient enough and snarky enough to keep up with my personality? I know that you are probably mad at me for what I just did to your hopefully exgirlfriend, but I can't help how jealous I felt. I want to be with you Adrian. Do you think you can stop hating me?" I asked. "Hating you?" He smirked and pulled me to lie on top of him. "That is the hottest thing I have ever seen!" He kissed me passionately and entwined his fingers in my hair. He started to kiss me with a lot more meaning, and I knew I had to stop him before I forgot what else I had to say. "Wait, wait, Adrian." He scowled at me. "I have something very important to say to you first." I sat back up on the end of the bed, and said. "Adrian. I love you. I love you so much, that I want to be with you forever. I want to build a life with you, and I want to be your wife. Now, I know that this is moving a bit too fast, but I just want you to know where this relationship is heading for me." Adrian smiled at me like he had won the lottery. "You think this is too fast? " He asked. "Rose, please sit down." He said it so fast, I barely caught what he said. I sat on the edge of the bed, and he hurried into his huge walk in closet. He hurried back as quickly as possible while I looked quizzically at him. He looked nervously into my eyes, and seemed to be breathing heavy. He took a deep calming breath and then he grabbed my left hand. Exhalling his deep breath, he got on one knee, and said, "Rosemarie Dawn Hathaway, will you marry me?" I couldn't believe it! "Yes!" I shouted. " A thousand times, yes!" I lept into my fiance's arms and wraped my legs around him kissing me passtionetly. "I love you Adrian. I really do love you." While kissing him all over his face. "Oh Rose!" He exclaimed, "My sweet, sweet Rose! You have made me the happiest man in the world!" He spun me around once, and then placed me on the bed while he sat beside me. Both of us admired my 8 carat emerald cut diamond. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "Oh Rose, I can't wait for you to be my wife." He said again. "I can't wait for you to be my husband either!" Suddenly, I wanted to be Adrian's wife more than anything else in the world. I wanted to be his wife before either of us could make any more mistakes. I want to have the life that I couldn't have with Dimitri. "Adrian?" I asked him. "Adrian, I don't want to wait either." I said while looking him in those gorgeous green eyes. "Don't think I'm crazy, but what would you say about eloping with me tonight in Vegas? " I looked at him hopefully. He smoothed his face over for a minute, so I didn't know what he was thinking. I was nervous he was going to say no, but then he jumped into the air, and said "Vegas, baby yeah! Come on my beautiful soon to be wife. Let's get married!" Laughing delightedly, I headed to my rooms and grabbed my bags. Good thing I hadn't unpacked. I heard Adrian on the phone still in his room. He was getting the Court Jet ready for take off.

"Come on my love, the jet is waiting. Do you want to bring Lissa and Christian?" He asked lovingly while taking my hand. I shook my head and said, "Nah. They would probably think we are crazy anyways. I don't want anyone to have a chance to stop us. We will tell them tomorrow though." "You're sure?" He asked again looking deeply into my eyes. "I'm sure." I said again. "Now come on my sexy husband to be, your wife to be is ready to get married!!!" He grabbed another bottle of Cristal and we ran laughingly to the jet, stopping to kiss a few times along the way.

Once we were in the air, I sat on Adrian's lap lovingly looking at my ring. "Adrian, when did you get this ring? It wasn't for that other girl, was it?" I suddenly asked suspiciously. Adrian spat out his champagne. "What?!" He gasped. "For that other girl? No. Rose. No. But, I don't think you want to hear the truth on when I got this ring." I looked at my super hot fiancé with my best puppy dog eyes, and said, "Please Adrian. Please, don't keep secrets from your wife." I pouted, sticking my lower lip out. never refuse you anything. Not that I ever did anyway!" He sucked lovingly on my bottom lip sending shivers down my spine. "Truthfully", he said. "Do you remember how we first met, and I bought you perfume?" I nodded, not breaking eye contact. "I bought it the same time I bought the perfume, and I have carried it with me every day hoping that you would one day love me in return." My heart just melted. "Oh Adrian. You really are the sweetest man I have ever met." I began kissing him fiercely, making my intentions known, but Adrian pulled my hands from his hair, and said, "Rose, I think out first time should be after we are married. I think it will be more special." I glared at him, and tried my pout again. "But, Adrian, I have never had sex on an airplane before." "Oh come on, please, please don't use that pout on me! It's unbearable! How about if we have sex on the plane on the way back, after we become man and wife?" I nodded in agreement. "Besides, my love. We have arrived!" He said with an excited grin!

Adrian lead me to a limo. He was bouncing on his toes as we walked. I have never seen Adrian look so happy. I have never seen myself look so happy. I gasp in delight as I see beautiful pink rose petals strewn all over the limo. "I love you. My love, my Adrian. Where are we going?" I ask excitedly. Adrian grins, and takes out a white silk handkerchiefs to cover up my eyes. "It's a surprise, my love, my one dearest love. Do you trust me?" He asks? "I trust you with my life." I tell him. We finally reach our destination, and Adrian gently helps me out of the limo. He walks me up three steps, and then we turn right. Suddenly, the blind fold comes up, and we are in Tiffany's Diamond Co in Las Vegas! "We are here to choose our wedding bands. We choose a matching gold set that each have two bands separated by princess cut diamonds. They are so beautiful!

"Come on my love, I have more surprises for you!" "More surprises?" I ask. "You have already promised me your heart, what greater gift could there be?" Once we are in the limo again, Adrian puts the blind fold back on me and he kisses me soundly on the lips. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too." He replies and squeezes my hand. I reach over and put both of my hands onto his. The next stop doesn't require any steps. The blindfold comes off, and standing in front of me is Donatella Versace! She beams at me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, my dear, we are here to get you a wedding dress and your groom a tux! Let's get to work!" "I try to keep from fainting, because this night is unbelievable. I also make a mental note to tell Lissa who my dress maker was, because she is a huge fan! The dress fits like a glove, and the material is smoother than cream. It is strapless and floor length. It has some diamonds sewn in along the hem and bustling. I look beautiful!!! I step out to show Adrian, and I stop dead in my tracks. "Adrian." I breath. "You are breathtaking." He is staring at me like he may have gone soft in the head. "Like wise, Little Daphmere." He says. "Likewise." "It's about time." I tell him." About time for what? " He askes confused. "It's about time you called me Little Daphmere again." I said. "I thought you didn't like being called Little Daphmere." He asked. "I don't like it. I love it. I love being your Little Daphmere." I replied while kissing him fully on the lips. He sighs and wraps his arms around my waist crashing me into his body. We must have gotten a little too enthusiastic, because soon Dontella cleared her throat, and said, "You two should save some for the wedding!" Adrian had a huge grin on his face as he took my hand once more, and said. "Ready to get married?!" "Absolutely!" I replied.

This time Adrian did not blindfold me, so we sat staring into each other's eyes. "Do you think I should put my hair up?" I asked? "No." He replied. "It makes you look so, so breathtaking with it down." I squeezed his hands and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "I am the luckiest woman in the world." I told him. "Oh Little Daphmere", he said. "There aren't even words to describe how happy I am!"

This time the limo stopped outside of the Bellagio. We got married in the Terra Di Sogno overlooking the river and in between two white pillars decorated with Red Roses. My bouquet was made out of white roses tied together with white satin ribbon. Adrian's corsage was also a white rose. I pinned it on him nervously. The hotel had two formally dressed attendants to stand as our witnesses. We decided to walk each other down the aisle, because together we were taking life's greatest journey and we made that decision as a pair. Just before we walked down the aisle. Adrian paused me, and said. "Wait. My love. One more gift." I looked into his shining eyes, and said. "Silly Adrian. You are my gift. You have done more than enough for me." He smiled at me and said, "Just one more gift my Dear Heart, and then if you say I Do, than that will be the most perfect gift in the world, and we shall be even. Deal? " He asked. I smiled at him. "Deal." I said. Out of his suit coat pocket, he pulled out a long very expensive looking box. He opened it, and inside it was a 15 carat diamond rose. "Oh Adrian. It's beautiful!" I wanted my wife to wear something new for our wedding day." And he blushed! Adrian. Blushed! Carefully, he clasped it around my neck, and then when the music started, we each took a big breath, and walked down the aisle, towards the minister. When we got to the end, we turned and faced each other while holding hands. The minister said traditional vows, and we repeated them.

"I Rose, take you Adrian, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love and to cherish you through sickness and in health, in sad times and good, through richer or poorer. All the days of my life."

"I Adrian, take you Rose, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love and to cherish you, through sickness and health, in sad times and good, through richer or poorer. All the days of my life."

"Do you have the rings?" The Minister asked us. "Yes." We said in unison.

"Rose, take this ring and place it on Adrian's left finger, and repeat after me:"

I took the ring and slipped it onto Adrian's finger. With this ring, I thee wed.

Adrian than took my ring and slipped onto my finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then, with the power vested in me, I now declare you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

We both had tears in our eyes as we looked deeply into each other's eyes. He placed his hand tenderly on the right side of my face and touched his lips to mine feather lightly, and then he deepened the kiss until I felt his tongue enter my mouth. It was the single most sweetest kiss I have ever experienced. With a sigh, we broke apart, and posed for the photographer. Of course Adrian had hired a photographer and a video recorder. My husband thinks of everything!!!

"Come on, my most precious wife, let's get to our room!" I chuckled as Adrian wisked me away. "Horny are we?" I asked him. "You have no idea" He whispered in my ear. As the elevator doors closed, I quickly patted the bulge in his pants, and said, "Oh, I think I have an idea." Adrian lifted me up like bride and then he stepped out of the elevator. The penthouse suite was the entire floor. You had to have a special key to get up here. "It's good to be my husband's wife!" I chuckle as Adrian carries me around, showing me the suite. It is absolutely breathtaking. The entire suite has candles, rose petals, and roses all through it. There is already some soft sexy music playing, and I watch Adrian grab a bottle of Cristal that was chilling for us. Come on my beautiful Little Daphmere wife, let's have our first dance. We have our fist dance out on the balcony, under the stars, and overlooking the water display the Bellagio puts on. Adrian wraps his hands around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in his wonderful scent. Which is no longer the smell of clove cigarettes! We dance to two or three songs, and the whole time I am thinking. How did I get so lucky? How did I get such a wonderful man? Why did it take me so long to discover how truly amazing he is, and how absolutely perfect he is for me.

No one can see us where we are on the balcony, so Adrian starts to unzip my dress, slowly. One agonizing chain at a time, I feel it begin to release from my body. Finally, the zipper has reached the end, and I lean my head back against Adrian, as he brushes my wedding dress off of my shoulders and to the ground. This man has patience. More patience, then I could ever dream of. Slowly, I feel his finger tips at my knees, and he brings his hands up to caress my breasts with feathery light strokes. I gasp as he lightly tugs on both of them, and then he beings drawing slow, slow circles of fire, until he finally reaches my nipples, and gives them a light tug. I gasp in pure pleasure, and feel myself become wet. I roll my head from side to side moaning his name, while he continues to maddenly play with my nipples. I feel him lightly sucking and biting my neck, and then he brings his nose to my hear and traces the outside of it. He makes his way back down my ear by leaving tiny kisses from my ear and back down my throat and to my color bone. The whole time he is still stroking my nipples simultaneously. I tilt my head up to my husband's mouth and offer him my mouth. He joins it with a passionate kiss that is filled with desire.

I reach my hands behind me, and starting at his knees, I dug my finger nails into his pants, and brought my hands up to the bulge that was begging to get out of his pants. "Oh Little Daphmere. That feels so good." He whispers in my ear. He continues to stroke and lightly pinch my left nipple, while his right hand travels down to my moist folds. I moan as he touches my clit, and I moan again as he inserted one fingers inside of me. "Be careful Little Daphmere, or you will make me cum long before you are ready for me to." Good God, my husband is good at this! My knees are week, and I am dripping wet. "Please, my love. Please take me." I beg him. "I have to have you inside of me." Hearing me beg really turned him on. With a groan, he turned me around, and crushed his mouth onto mine. I stripped off his jacket, and shirt. Not bothering to be nearly as careful as I should have with the Verce. I looked into his eyes, and they were dark with lust and love. "Please my love. Please take me." I begged again, and this time I stuck out my lower lip. Adrian moaned against my lips making me even wetter. I was naked under the dress, so Adrian scooped me up and delivered me gently to the bed. He stood for a moment just looking at me. "You are a goddess, Little Daphmere. Learning your body is all I need to make me a happy man."

I sat up and edged towards the bed while giving him my best man eater smile. I unbuttoned, and unzipped Adrian's pants pulling down both his pants and his black boxers at the same time. When they were down far enough, I got an up close view of just how masculine my man really is. He's a big guy. I would guess 9 inches. I admired it lovingly for a moment, and then I ran my tongue up from base to tip. I saw him shiver as I flicked my tongue over the tip again. I curled my tongue around him and took him into my throat as deep as I could go while stroking the rest of him with my hand. I pumped him in and out of my mouth until he stopped me. His face dark with pleasure.

He grinned at me and me and gave me a wink. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you." He knelt beside the bed while I laid back down on the bed. He ran the flat part of his tongue inside of my folds and I immediately jerked my hips towards him with a moan. Holy crap, I can't believe how good this feels! I thought to myself as Adrian sucked and lightly bit my clit while inserting two fingers into me. I began to moan louder and louder as he began to pump and suck faster and faster. Suddenly, I felt my muscles tighten. I arched my back as delirious pleasure ripped through me. "Adrian. Oh Adrian." I called his name over and over. As I rode the waves to a blissful paradise. As I began to come back down from my high, I grabbed Adrian's hair and drug him up to me to give him a wet sloppy kiss.

"Please Adrian. My wonderful husband, I need you now!" He gave me one more lusty kiss and then shifted his hips and dove into me as quickly as he could. I moaned from sheer pleasure as he pulled out again and drove in. My hips eagerly reached up to meet his urging him to speed up his tempo. I could hear Adrian's soft groans of pleasure in my ear. I grabbed his lips and kissed him greedily. "Harder, please Adrian, harder." I begged. He grabbed my hips and thrushed inside of me as hard as he could. "Adrian, oh Adrian!" I moaned again as I felt him stiffen inside of me and groan. My toes curled, and I wrapped my hands in his hair. My husband is one amazing lover. We cuddle while still connected for a few more minutes, and then Adrian eases himself to the side of me, and I snuggle into his chest. We are both staring into in each other's eyes. What I see there is deep love. We fall asleep in each other's arms, and I have the best night's sleep of my life.

In the morning, I wake up and stretch to find my husband is lying beside me watching me sleep. "Mmmm." I murmer and kiss his lips. I then grab his left hand and display it with my left hand so we can look at our wedding rings. I look back into his beautiful eyes and I say. "Hello Mr. Husband." "He smiles and says, "Hello Mrs. Wife." I snuggle into his chest some more, and then I say, "That was the most perfect wedding I could have ever dreamed of. Thank you for being such a perfect man." "I love you, my wife Little Dafmere." Adrian says. "Why don't we shower and then we will find breakfast?" "sounds like a great idea to me." I say. Then I get up naked from the bed, and lead him naked into the shower.

We come out of our shower while towel drying off. I sit on the bed while, Adrian grabs the room service menu. "What are you going to eat?" I ask my Husband. "I'm going to have some blood bags brought over from the plane." He said. I pierced my lips, and then I said "Adrian, I've been thinking about something." "What do you want to talk about?" He asks. "Well," I reply nervously. "Now that we are married, there are some things that I would like to do together. I've been thinking about how we are taught that the whole blood whore thing is wrong, but I'm not sure if it is. Especially since we are married. I am a very jealous female, and I don't want any of your needs coming from anyone else other than me. I want you to feed off of me, because I love you. I want you to take me inside of your body and make you strong. It's so empowering to know that I can keep you alive by feeding you. I want you to bite me while we have sex. Making love to you is absolutely amazing, and if we can enhance our pleasure then I trust you enough to do this with you. I love you enough to do this with you." Adrian looked at me like Christmas had come early. "Oh Little Daphmere, are you sure?!" "Yes. I am sure." I tell him. "Have you ever done this before?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "This will be a first time for both of us."

Adrian grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and tugged my head back. He looked me in the eyes a moment, and then he lowered his mouth to mine crushing my lips. My mouth opened to allow his tongue into mine, and then I won entry into his mouth. I ran my palm down his chiseled chest and tugged on his nipples. Adrian growled. And then grabbed a hold of my ass and pulled me on top of him while he laid back on the bed. "You are so, so sexy." He told me kissing my jaw, my neck, and my collar bone. Adrian tugged my body up so he could suck on my breasts. He massaged them, and tugged. My breathing quickened as I felt his hot mouth envelope my nipple and he sucked while playing with it with his tongue. "Please, my wife. Please let me eat you out." I scooted up until I was sitting on Adrian's face and grabbed a hold of the head board to help support me. I moaned as I felt his tongue licking through my folds. His tongue entered me and then he started licking and sucking on my clit again. I was in heaven. We were both breathing so heavily. I bent my back backwards while still having my pussy on his mouth, and I bent far enough to take his cock in my mouth in a reverse 69. Adrian said, "I didn't know I had a bendy wife! Yes, I am a lucky man!"

I rolled off of Adrian and turned to face him. "Please Adrian, please make love to me?" Not, yet my dear. Adrian sighed as he sank a finger back into me. I moaned against his lips. "Please love, I need you so bad." He stuck his thumb on my clit and started rubbing it to. Making my desire for release even greater. "Please Sweetheart." I begged again. "This is torture." Adrian chuckled. It looks like my wife is not a patient one. God I loved it when he said "My wife." "No" I replied. "I am not patient, not when I know how good your cock feels inside of me." He dipped the tip of his cock into me and rub it up against my clit. I began to shake with anticipation. He abruptly pulled away and I groaned with displeasure and tried to force him back into place. "Easy Little Daphmere. I shall please you when you are ready." "But I am ready!" I moaned against him. He chuckeled and rolled on top of me kissing me lustily again and letting the tip of his cock touch my opening. "I'm sorry Little Daphmere, I'm just not connived that you want me." He teased. "Adrian, you know what I want." I grabbed his hair and looked him in the eye. "I want you to fuck me." Adrian smiled at me, kissed me, and lunged into me as deeply as he could. We sighed together in simultaneous passion. He grabbed my hips and started pounding into me and then I slapped him on the ass. He groaned and pick up his pace. Pleasure soared through my body. "Please my love. Please bite me." With that I felt his teeth gently graze the side of my neck. I felt a moment of pain and then pure euphoria as his saliva began to spread. The combination of his bite and having him thrusting inside of me was absolutely amazing. I came instantly feeling my whole body tighten as it rode the wave of pleasure and responded to the moroi bite. I was in heaven and I was coming down anytime soon. I felt my delicious husband stiffen inside of me and he too reached his release, and he finished feeding. I was purely and completely satiated. I sighed contently as I felt my love's arm's wring around my waste pulling him closer to him. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I heard him ask. But, all I could do was nod drowsily and fall contently asleep.


	2. The Honeymoon

I do not own Vampire Academy series or the characters in the series. These belong to Richelle Mead.

The Honeymoon

I awoke to feeling light kisses all along the side of my face. "Mmmm. That feels nice. Hello my Dear Husband." "Hello my Dear Wife." Adrian replied while kissing the kissing the tip of my nose. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled tight so I could feel the entire length of his naked body. And what a body! For a Mori, he has abs of steel, a deliciously tight butt, thighs made of stone, and thick muscular arms. It felt so nice to feel my body molded up against his body. His lips found mine and he kissed me lovingly and thoroughly. "How do you feel about a honeymoon in Italy?" He asked me. "Are you serious?" I asked. "I would love to have a Honeymoon in Italy! What about your duties at the Court? Don't you have to go to college?" "Well," He replied. "Since you are my Guardian, we can go anywhere we want and I will be protected. As for college, I have already finished college. Believe it or not, I was taking long distance courses at Harvard, and I just graduated with a degree from Harvard Law." "What?!" I asked him. "I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were that smart! I can't believe I am married to a man who is not only incredibly smart, he is also sexy! You are the total package and it's not fair! It's a good thing I took you off the market so quickly!" He let out a chuckle and kissed my hand. "Do you think you should tell Lissa about us?" He asked me. "Yes. I think it is time. Can you please hand me my phone?" I asked. He handed it to me and said, "While you do that, I am going to make our plans for leaving for Italy. I want to leave today if that is ok with you, Little Daphmere." "I smiled at him, and said, that sounds wonderful."

He left the room to get our trip together, and I called Lissa. "Ahgg, Hi Rose." She said. "I am so hung over from last night's party. Why did you call me on the phone? Are you too hangover to make it across the hallway?" She chuckled at me. "Ah, well Lissa." I began. "The thing is, I'm not across the room." "Well, where are you?" She asks. "Ok, I am going to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone other than Christian and Eddy." "I promise." She said. "Ok." I said taking a deep breath. "Adrian and I are in Las Vegas. We got married last night." I hear nothing on her end for a solid minute straight. "Liss?" I ask timidly. "Lissa? Are you still there?" "Ah, ah, I'm still here." She replied slowly. "I'm just shocked. Did he use compulsion on you?!" She suddenly demanded angrily. "N, No. It was nothing like that." I reassured her. "In fact, it was my idea to go to Vegas and get married. I am so, so glad that he agreed! I finally discovered that I love him Liss. I really and truly love him, and I didn't want to give him a chance to get away." "Wow Rose, I am so glad that you finally figured that out! I told you that he wasn't as bad of a guy as you thought he was! I just wish I could have been there to see it!" She pouted. "I know Liss, and I am sorry, we just didn't want to find any reasons not to get married. And, there are plenty of pictures and we got it on video! So, you will be able to see it when we get back." "When are you getting back?" Lissa asked. "I'm not sure." I told her. "We are going on our Honeymoon in Italy!" "Oh, Rose! You are going to have so much fun! I really am so very happy for you. Call me again soon so I can get all the dirty details. I am going to try and sleep this hangover off awhile longer." She groaned. "Alright Lissa. Sleep tight. I love you!" I told her before hanging up the phone.

Adrian walked back into the room taking my breath away. God damn he is sexy, and he is all mine! I reach up on my tip toes and I kiss him on the mouth. "I love you Adrian." I tell him. "I love you too, Little Daphmere." He tells me. "Are you all set to go?" He asks me. I nod, and grab my bag. "How did Lissa take it?" He asked. "She is happy for us, she always liked you, but she wishes she could have been here, but I think she will understand." I tell him. He grabs my hand, and grabs his bag in the other hand, and leads me out the door.

Once again we are on the amazing private jet only this way we are on our way to Italy! Eeeek!!! I can't wait! I scoot myself over so I can sit on Adrian's lap while facing him. I have one leg on each side of his body. I look into his eyes and ask, "How did I get so lucky? Are you going to tell us where we are going?" He nuzzles his face into my neck and then looks back into my eyes and says, "We are going to Venice, and we will be staying at the hotel Luna Beglioni. It is really beautiful. I think you are going to like it." "I can't wait." I say. "How long are we staying there?" "A month." He smiles at me, and then continues. "I would love to stay longer, but I do have to help my Father with his business. "A month in Italy?!" I ask him and hug him tightly. "I can't wait!"

"Speaking of things you can't wait for." Adrian smiles at me seductively. "Want to join me in the Mile High Club?" He purrs into my throat. "Oh yes." I purr back. "That sounds delicious." I kiss him forcefully allowing my tongue to battle his for dominance. My new husband is certainly eager. I can already feel the bulge in his pants starting to grow. I run both of my hands into his hair as I kiss him with a need that makes him even harder. I start to kiss along his jaw and down his neck leaving little tiny bites behind as I go. We are both breathing fast in anticipation. I run my palms flatly down his chest until I reach the top of his jeans. I peal his shirt up and over his chest so I can look at his glorious body. I am distracted for a moment as I take in the masculine site in front of me. I bend down and flick my tongue over his right nipple and then I suck it into my mouth as I gently bite it. He wraps his hands into my hair and tugs my head back so he can give me a lusty kiss on the mouth. I kiss the left side of his jaw and work my way back down to his other nipple. I hear his breath quicken as I suck and bit this nipple. I raise my head up and leave a gentle bite on his left shoulder. He groans as he kisses me on the neck and shoulder. He runs his hands on the outside of my top and over my breasts. The friction feels amazing. I tilt my head back and moan as he rubs his thumbs over my nipples. I can feel moisture pooling in between my legs. He runs his hands down my side and grips my shirt and begins pulling it up until it is up over my head. His breath hitches as his eyes roam over my body and fall on my bra. "This is so sexy." He says as he runs his hands over my bra. He plays with my skin at the at the edge of my bra, making feel like fire is spreading underneath his touch. He kisses each breast where the skin is exposed, and I arch my back and moan while grinding my hips into his and loving the way the friction feels. I feel Adrian's hands run behind my back as he exposes my breasts. Little tiny goose bumps appear all over my skin in anticipation of the joys his mouth can bring. He gently tugs on my breasts and rubs his thumbs over my sensitive nipples. I can't help but moan again. I gasp as I feel his hot mouth devour my left breast. I run my hands up into his hair and push his mouth further on my nipple. "Adrian." I sigh. "I love you so much." He runs his hands down my body and to the button on my jeans. I stand and take off my underwear and jeans, while Adrian takes off his. He sits back down on his chair and sinks a finger inside of me while I stand. I gasp and look into his eyes. "Please Adrian. Please. I need you now. I can't take it anymore." He smiles lustily at me and removes his finger. Then he grabs my hands and helps me sit back down on him so that I am facing him once again with a leg over each side of the chair. I use his shoulders to support myself so that I can raise my hips into the air allowing him access into my pussy. I gasp as I feel the head of his hot member gently probe my core. Slowly, I lower myself back down so I can slide him in by inch inside of me. I hear him moan in satisfaction. I use his shoulders to help lift myself up and down as I find my tempo. I continue to ride him, my breath coming in gasps. I can hear Adrian moaning my name as he gently tugs on both of my nipples at the same time. I growl as fire shoots through me, and I give him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Adrian, oh Adrian. Your cock feels so good!" I moan to him as I begin to ride him even faster. "Come on Little Daphmere." He groans in my ear. "Fuck me hard!" I dig my nails into his shoulders and I feel his nails dig into my hips. He slaps me on the ass, and I think I am going to die from so much pleasure. I scratch my nails down his arms, and I feel him scratch his nails down my back and he slaps my ass again. I moan in satisfaction. Suddenly, I feel the first flutters of my orgasm. I tilt my head back and moan. My body is finally pushed over the edge and I feel my body start to tighten as I feel wave after wave of pleasure. I feel his own orgasm begin so I tug on his nipples causing his organism to be even better. "Oh, oh Little Daphmere." He grunts as he spills his seed inside of me. I stay sitting on top of him for a while as we both catch our breath. "All I have to say is Wow Adrian. Wow. You are amazing in bed." He chuckles delightedly and says, "Thanks Little Daphmere, I have to say you are also very good in bed." I try to stand up, but my knees are weak, causing me to stumble into Adrian. He reaches out and helps me right myself again. "Careful Little Daphmere." He says. He stands as well and begins putting his clothes back on. Once we are both dressed, he takes me by the hand and leads me over to a comfortable looking couch on the plane. He lays down and then pats the spot in front o f him. I gladly lay down and snuggle into my Husband's loving arms. We both fall peacefully asleep.

In my dreams, my sexy Husband Adrian comes to me. We are in his Aunt's Garden and I am swinging on a swing while he pushes me. "I am so happy that you can enter my dreams." I tell him. "Why is that?" He asks. "So I can spend every moment kissing you." He pulls the swing to a stop and abruptly begins to kiss me. I can't help but get turned on, and it shows through my kiss. "Aren't you satisfied enough Little Daphmere?" Adrian teases. "What can I say, you are so amazing in bed, and I can't get enough of you." I reply. He groans and starts kissing me more forcefully almost painfully. "God damn, you are so sexy." He tells me as he looks into my eyes. "You're not too bad yourself." I remind him as I look him in the eye. Even though we just started foreplay, I am already dripping wet and aching for him to be inside of me. I can tell from the look in his eye and the bulge in his pants that he is feeling exactly the same way. Because it is our dream, I find us both suddenly naked, and I am still on the swing. With a hungry look in his eye, Adrian grips the sides of the swing and pulls me towards his pelvis. I moan in pleasure as I feel him enter me while I am leaning back on the swing. I look in his eyes and I see love and pure desire there. Adrian starts pumping into me, and I am in heaven. The way that the swing angles us together gives me a sensation I have never felt before, and it feels so, so good! As I begin to moan louder and louder, Adrian begins pumping into me harder and harder. I grip the sides of the swing to hold myself in place, and I experience Adrian's powerful thrusts. He is so damn skilled at sex. Suddenly I feel an orgasm so strong that I actually scream out in desire. I have never screamed before when I came, but I can't help it. This is so fucking hot. As Adrian feels my body tighten around him, I feel him pick up the tempo even harder and with a long, low grunt he spends his seed deep inside of me while holding onto the swing and leaning away from me. I can barely stand, so Adrian reaches down and carries me like a bride to a grassy meadow where we lay side by side looking into each other's eyes. I see so much love there. How could I have ever mistaken his love? I hope that my eyes are conveying the same thing to him. "Time to wake up Little Daphmere." Adrian calls to me.

I smile at him and open my eyes. "We are here Little Daphmere. We have arrived in Venice!" Adrian said as he took my and led me off of the plane. Stepping off of the plane, I could immediately see how beautiful it was. I breathed in the air deeply. It was so very different from home. Everything was so much more beautiful. I squeezed Adrian's hand and I let it go as I followed him into the limo. This one was just as nice as our first limo, only this one does not have the flower petals all over like our first one did. My husband is so romantic!!! I lean in to kiss Adrian with a kiss on the lips. "What do you want to do first?" I asked him. "First I thought we would check into the hotel, and then I think we should find some food. Someone has worn me out from all the sex that she wants!" He teased me. "What can I say?!" I asked. "I am a horny girl, and I am married to a very sexy, very well endowed cock, and no one would blame me for wanting to get a piece all of the time!" I teased him right back.

We pulled up to our hotel Luna Bagilioni and I thought it was beautiful. The outside of the building is brown, it overlooks the canal, and all the windows have beautiful black shutters that really work. Once we got inside, I realized as Adrian's wife, I had to get used to staying in elaborate and over the top places. Not that I minded! It is just not the norm for me. Adrian, however, was right at home. He walked straight up to the Concierge, and we were soon headed up to our penthouse room. The entire place was decorated in period furniture and Venetian style. Our room had a huge king sized bed complete with canopy. There was a desk at the foot of the bed with flower petals and a bottle of champagne chilling. Our room had an exclusive terrace with splendid views over the San Marco basin and the Island of San Giorgio Maggiore. Our private bathroom was huge. It had a separate glass shower and Jacuzzi tub, a huge mirror and double sinks so we could get ready together. There were rose petals and roses all over the room. I sigh at how beautiful everything is. "Adrian." I whisper. "Please pinch me because I am sure I am dreaming. No place can be this beautiful." Adrian chuckles and responds. "Little Daphmere, I can think of a lot better ways to show you that you are not dreaming, then pinching you!" He teased as he kissed my neck.

I turn around to face him and tug him towards so that I can kiss him. He graciously obliges. "Thank you so, so much for making this entire wedding and Honeymoon so very special. Of course, we could have spent our time in a card board box, and I would be just as happy because I have you for the rest of my life. He sighed and looked into my eyes. "You have no idea how much it means to me to have you love me this much. I couldn't give up on you when you weren't mine, because I knew if we could end up together, it would be perfect. I should have known that life has turned out better than perfect. With you as my wife I am in pure bliss." He kissed me soundly on the lips.

"Come on Little Daphmere, let's order some food." We look over the menu and decide to order something I can't pronounce. I trust Adrian, so I let him order for me. "Adrian, do you remember our deal?" I asked him. He just looked at me. I looked him in the eyes and said, "I meant it when I said that I want you to bite me." He smiled at me and said, "I just wanted to make sure. You can always change your mind." "I am sure. Please, I love you so much. I want to be the one who keeps you alive." Adrian walked slowly over to me and led me to the bed. He lay on top of me and kissed my lips twice before brushing my hair back. I could feel his teeth gently grace my neck, and it sent shivers down my spine. My heard beat raced in excited expectation. "Please Adrian." I say. "Little Daphmere, you have no idea how wonderful you taste. Your entire body is so incredibly delicious, from your warm and decadent core to the blood that courses through your veins. I had no idea that someone could taste like that." With that, I felt his fangs slowly start to poke me, and then I gasped as pain which was quickly overruled by the pure euphoria that can only come from a Mori bite. When Adrian is done feeding, he lies down beside me and we snuggle.

Room service finally arrives and I discover that Adrian has ordered me Lobster. "Mmm. This smells delicious." I tell him. "Not as delicious as you smell Little Daphmere." He tells me. "Do you mind if I shower while you finish eating? I want to take my beautiful wife out for a night on the town Venice style." "Of course I don't mind, but do you mind if I shower with you?" I ask huskily. "That does sound tempting." He assures me. "But, I do want my lovely new bride to actually see Venice while we are here, and not just the hotel room." He winked at me. "Spoil Sport!" I tease him.

I finish my delicious meal just as Adrian walks out of the room with a towel around his waist. I smile at him, and kiss him delicately while I unwrap his towel and let it fall to the ground. "I just wanted to get a peak." I tell him. Once I am showered, I blow dry my hair, put my makeup on, and I put on a tight black mini skirt, silver halter top, and killer black high heels. Adrian looks approvingly at me, kisses me on the neck playfully, and then grabs my hand and leads me out the door.

We arrive at Club Piccolo, and there is already a line. We can hear the music thumping from the outside. Adrian leads me straight to the door, and the bouncer lets us by. Adrian orders us both Screaming Organisms. "If you are very lucky tonight, you might be able to talk me into giving you a real screaming orgasm." He teases me and bends over to suck on my bottom lip. I feel myself getting wet again. Damn, he is so fucking erotic! Once we finish the drinks, Adrian orders us each 2 Jello shots, and we hit the dance floor. After feeling how fantastic he is in bed, I should have never have been surprised that he would be an amazing dancer. Adrian sure knows how to move his body! Feeling the beat with my body, I start swiveling my hips into his, grinding my pelvis into his pelvis. I raise my arms up around Adrian's neck and lean my body backwards and Adrian grabs onto my hips, thumping me to the beat of the music into him. I swivel my hips, brining my upper body back to the front, but before I bring myself back to a standing position, I lean my head in and give his crotch a tiny nibble. Finally, I wind myself back up his body like a serpent. I keep my body as close to his as I can while he is grinding into me and I feel his hands slide down my body and grip my ass tightly. We continue grinding for hours until I am ready for another drink. "Come on Love, I want to go sit down. I am so hot!" I tell Adrian. "Yeah you are!" You are the hottest woman in here Little Daphmere! And, talk about a sexy dancer! The way that you dance should be outlawed!"

Adrian and I find a seat next to the dance floor, and this time he orders two Sex Against the Wall. "Just letting you know how things are going to turn out tonight, Little Daphmere." He said seductively and then winked. I laughed at him. Suddenly a blonde Mori girl had her tongue down Adrian's throat. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back and said. "Bitch, what in the fuck do you think you are doing with my HUSBAND?!!" She blinked and said, "Husband?" I yelled, "That's right you stupid bitch, what? Are you too fucking stupid to notice a $1.8 million Tiffany wedding ring?!" The look on her face was priceless. "Adrian? Got Married? To a Daphmere?" She asked incredulously looking at Adrian. "That's right! " Adrian beamed while pulling me out of my seat to sit on his lap. "Rose, meet Natalia. Natalia, this is my beautiful and very, very beloved wife, Rose." With that, Natalia turned on her heal and stormed off. "So, are you going to tell me how long you two were involved?" I asked him jealously. "Little Daphmere, you have no reason to be jealous. We went out for a couple of months long before you came into my life, and once I discovered that she was only interested in my connections, I broke it off. You are the only woman I have seen since the day I met you in Spokane. You, Little Daphmere are the only one for me."

"Want to dance again my Husband?" I ask. "Sure." He replies. I take his hand and lead him back to the floor. Just before we get there, Adrian pulls back on my hand to stop me. I turn around and Adrian is taking to a tall and very blonde Mori man. "Hey Rose, I want you to meet a college buddy of mine. Rose, this is Tony. He and I were roommates in college, before I decided to follow you to the Academy. Tony, this is Rose, my beloved wife." "It's nice to meet you finally." Says Tony. "So, you're the reason this guy ditched me as a roommate halfway through the semester leaving me to room with a new Freshman roommate who farted all the time!" Tony teased. "Oh man that sucks!" I tell him with a chuckle. "And Adrian told me that he came to the Academy to study magic." I said sarcastically. "Nope, said Tony, "It was because he was desperately in love with you. I have never seen him so smitten. I really am glad that you two got married. I know you are going to make it." "Thanks." I tell Tony. "Hey you guys, a bunch of us are celebrating in the VIP room, why don't you come and celebrate with me?" Tony asks. "Is that all right with you Little Daphmere?" Adrian asks me. "Sure, let's go!" I tell him.

The VIP room is really nice. The section is roped off, and there is a photographer taking pictures. Everywhere I turn there are good looking people, and lots of alcohol. I squeeze Adrian's hand and give him a kiss on the cheek. The whole place is decorated in red, so we find some plush red couches to sit on. Adrian and I start with a fresh drink and suddenly I hear: "Look at Adrian. I told you he is slumming it with a Blood Whore." I look up to see Natalia smirking at us, so I swiftly stand up, grab her by the arm and sweep her legs out from under her knocking her down to the ground. I get into her face and I yell "Listen bitch! I am still his Guardian, so you had better back the fuck off of my man. Got it?!" A few men in the crowd start yelling "Cat fight! Cat fight!" Adrian reaches down to help me stand up. "Come on sexy." He murmurs in my ear. "Why don't we go home so you can take some that aggression out on me?" I grab Adrian and make out with him fiercely in front of everyone then I smirk at Natalia and say, "Now what were you saying about screwing me against the wall?" Adrian chuckles as he leads the way for us to leave.

As soon as we shut the door to our hotel room, Adrian pushes his body into me shoving me up against the wall. "Seeing you beat up Natalia. That is the hottest thing I have ever seen!" He kisses me with passion, and then moves onto my neck. His hands run down my sides and to my hips where his fingers dig into my hips. He quickly pulls my underwear off and throws them to the side. Then he pulls my right leg up and tosses it over his shoulder. He lifts my skirt up and hides his head under it. I moan and lean further into the wall for support. I can feel Adrian's tongue running flat up my folds. "Mmm." He says. "You are so fucking hot." He rams his tongue inside of me and then slowly licks me back up to my clit. I jolt as I feel him flick his tongue quickly over my clit. I moan, and lean my head back. I feel him enter me with one finger and my breath catches. Suddenly he takes his other hand and presses my clit with his first two fingers. Now he is tapping my clit with his first two fingers like he is drumming on it. "Oh Adrian," I say. "That feels fantastic, please don't stop." He picks up the tempo even faster, only now he has two fingers pumping in and out of me. Suddenly, I feel my orgasm burst through. "Oh Adrian! Oh, oh Adrian!" I moan over and over and the pleasure rolls over me. I barely have my thoughts together when Adrian stands up abruptly, lowers his pants and boxers far enough, and enters me right there on the wall. Both of us still have our shirts on, because we don't have time. This is about pure animalistic need. Adrian pumps into me harder and harder. He reaches down and grabs my ass and I wrap my legs around his waist. He leans me against the wall and starts pounding me as hard as he can, and I am loving it! "Oh yes! Adrian, fuck me!" I cry out. I am hit again by an enormous burst of pleasure as I climax again. I can feel Adrian cuming with me. "Oh God, that was so hot!" I tell him. "Uh huh." Is all he can get out, because he can barely breath.


	3. Queen

Queen

I wake up on the bed and find Adrian's arms wrapped around me. We are on top of the bed and we still have what's left of our clothes on. I prop myself up so I can get a better look at Adrian sleeping. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps. I could watch him all day long. My stomache growls, so I decide to order breakfast for myself. I think I have ordered strawberry crepes and bacon, but who knows. I climb back on the bed to watch my beautiful husband sleep. Adrian finally wakes up and smiles at me. "How did I get so lucky to wake up next to a Goddess?" I kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I know it's cliché, but last night was amazing!" I tell him while running my fingers under his eyes. "Ready for breakfast my Love? I have already ordered mine." "As a matter of fact I am!" Adrian replies as he leans over me brushing my hair away. I feel his teeth lightly stroke my neck and I whimper in anticipation. I can't wait for the euphoric sensation to begin. I feel slight pain as his teeth enter my throat, and the pain is quickly erased as I feel . "Adrian." I sigh. "I love you so, so much."

When my breakfast finally arrives, Adrian says. "Stay in bed Little Daphmere. I want to bring you breakfast in bed." "You are so sweet" I tell him as I scoot myself into a sitting position. Lucky for me, I did order strawberry crepes and bacon! "What's on the agenda for today?" I ask after taking a drink of orange juice. "I thought we could take a romantic Gondola Ride." Adrian replies. "That sounds so nice!" I reply. After I have finished eating, Adrian takes my hand as says, "Come on Little Daphmere, let's go shower."

Adrian starts the water running so it can warm up. He starts to take off his shirt, but I stop him and unbutton it for him. "I love getting an up close and personal look at your perfect body." I tell him. I kiss his chest once it is revealed to me. Adrian then helps me remove my clothes and we step into the shower. We step into the shower together and warm water feels so nice on my skin. Adrian rubs my shampoo between his hands and lathers up my head. He expertly massages my scalp as he washes my hair for me. I close my eyes and enjoy the tingling sensation in my scalp. I have a question that I have been meaning to ask him, but I have been nervous to ask him. "Adrian?" I start shyly. Not making eyecontact. "Yes Little Daphmere." He asks with his hands still in my hair. "I've been wonder, since we keep having unprotected sex all the time, what would happen is I got pregnant?" Adrian's hands freeze on my scalp. "Are you?!" He asks excitedly. "No, I'm not, but if we continue to have unprotected sex it is likely that I will be. Would you be ok with that?" I ask him while looking into his eyes. "Nothing would make me happier than to have you pregnant with my baby." He looks me seriously in my eyes. I can see his love and his sincerity. I kiss him soundly on the lips and said, "You are such a wonderful man." I reach my arms around him and hug him to me. He helps me rinse my hair and then he puts conditioner in my hair. He begins to shampoo his hair while I grab the shower poof and pour shower gel into it. I scrunch it to make bubbles and then I press it to his skin and I start to wash his pecks. I gently scrub his chest and stamache and then I press my body to his and wiggle it against his slippery, soapy body. I kneel down and start to clean his cock and his ball sack. I wash down his legs and to his feet and then I turn to stand behind him so I can scrub his back. Once he is all soapy again, I press my body into his soapy body and I reach around him and start to stroke his cock. He responds to my touch and I feel him starting to get hard. I continue to stroke him until he is fully hard. I love that his body reacts so thoroughly to my touch. I begin to stroke him faster and faster while my other hand gently tugs at his ball sac. He suddenly stops my hand and he turns around and kisses me passionately. I can see the fire in his eyes, and knowing that I have turned him on so much makes me wet and ache to have him inside of me. He sits down cross-legged on the floor under the stream of the shower, and he tugs me down to sit on top of his lap facing him. He enters me with ease and we both sigh as the passion takes us over. It is so erotic, fucking him underneath the stream of the shower. Adrian lets me control our movements as I rock and thrust against him taking him deep inside of me. "Oh Adrian" I moan as he takes my right nipple into his mouth and playfully bites it. The bite reminds me of his feeding bites and it excites me even more. Adrian grabs a hold of my hips and helps me up our tempo even more. I can hear our bodies slapping together and the water is making us slippery which is leading to a sensation that feels amazing! I try to grab tighter to his shoulders, but my hands keep slipping. I kiss him passionately and moan into his mouth. He sucks on my left nipple and I throw my head back with my eyes closed so I can feel the water hitting my face as I continue thrusting him into me as fast as I can. I pump and thrust him in and out of me, until I finally feel the release I have been looking for. "Oh! Adrian, oh!!!" I cry out and my cries of pleasure echo off of the tile walls of the shower. "Adrian grabs my hair and sinks his mouth hungrily onto mine. As he kisses me fiercely, I feel him reach his own release. With a loud growl that also echoes off of the tile, he climaxes deep inside of me. We stay like that for several minutes trying to catch our breaths. Finally, weak kneed, I try to stand up. I reach down with my hand extended to Adrian and help him stand up. He kisses my forehead, "And says nothing would bring me greater joy than to bring a baby into this world as a result of our coupling." I smile at him and pick up the shower poof so I can put more soap on it. He holds out his hand and says, "It's my turn to wash you." I smile at him as he takes it and puts more soap on it. He starts at my neck rubbing circles across my skin. He rubs gently across my breasts paying particular attention to my sensitive nipples. He leaves a trail of soap as he gently washes my arms, hands, and fingers. Finally he starts to stroke my belly with the soapy poof, and leaves a trail going down to my pussy. His hand disappears between my legs as he begins to clean me. He heads down my right leg, and comes up my left leg. He turns me to face the opposite direction and he kisses my neck sweetly. He rubs my back with the poof and then leads me under the water to finish rinsing the conditioner out of my hair and the soap off of my body. Once we are both clean, he steps out of the shower to grab each of us a towel. He hands me one for my hair, and while I am putting my hair up, he begins towel drying my body from neck to toe. When he is done, I do the same for him. "I love you, you know." I tell him, looking into his eyes. "I know." He says. "That is why we are married."

I walk into our closet and search for something romantic to wear on our gondola ride. I settle on a frilly white halter dress that buttons in the front ends at my knees. Underneath I am wearing a lacey white strapless bra and matching thong. For shoes, I am wearing white leather Jimmy Choo stilettos that lace up to my ankle with a black leather strap. I turn around to find Adrian dressed in a steel gray Armani shirt and black pants and black leather Prada shoes. I stare at him with my mouth open, and says, "It's too I'm still too warn out from sex, because otherwise I would jump you right now." I tell him in all seriousness. Adrian takes in my appearance from head to toe and slowly, very slowly back up to my eyes. "You are smoking hot yourself there Little Daphmere." He tells me with a wink.

"Ready for a romantic evening My Love?" He asks me. "I am always ready for a romantic evening with you!" I take his hand and lead him out the doorway. As we approach the gondola, I see the Gondolier waiting for us. A blanket is set out for us, and there is a beautiful spread of red wine, cheese, crackers, and grapes spread out for our enjoyment. Adrian buys a dozen roses from the attendant, and smiles sweetly and says, "My Rose should always have beautiful roses to compliment her ravishing beauty." "You are too much." I say while taking them from them and smelling them. They smell so good. "Thank you Adrian, for being such an adoring husband. I honestly couldn't ask for more in a Love of my Life." He kisses me romantically while bending me backwards and sweeping me off my feet. He rights me inside of the gondola and then sits down beside me. As we travel through the canals of Venice, Adrian puts his arm around me and I snuggle close to him. I pull his left arm toward me and I lay my left hand on top of his, so I can admire our beautiful wedding rings. It really is a dream comes true. The gondolier serenades us with beautiful songs that I don't know the words too, but I will never forget this moment. Adrian kisses me lightly along the side of my face. "Would you like some wine?" He asks. "I would love some wine." I tell him. He opens the bottle with the cork screw and pours it into the glasses. I take a sip and then put some bread and some cheese onto a small plate. It is so incredibly romantic! The moon has risen above us, and it is huge! I can see more stars then I have ever seen in my life. I lay my head back against my love so I can enjoy the sights. We slip into a comfortable silence as we take in how special this moment is.

Slowly, the gondola ride comes to an end. Adrian helps me out of the gondola by holding my hand. "Thank you. You are such a gentleman." I tell him. We face each other in the middle of the street holding each other's hands. We stand like that for a long time. Not saying anything. Just standing, and looking, and enjoying. We have one powerful love. Adrian finally breaks the spell by saying, "Come on Little Daphmere, I want to take you for a walk." "Where are we going?" I ask. "I don't know. I thought it would be nice to take in the sites with the most beautiful lady in the world on my arm." That sounds very nice to me." We walked all over Venice. It is so incredibly beautiful at night. I carried my roses in one hand, and the love of life held my other hand. I started to shiver I n the night air. "Come on my beautiful Little Daphmere, let's get you home and get those flowers put into water.

As we neared our door to our room, Adrian picked me up and kissed me long sensuously. Piece by piece, my body began to melt. Not breaking the kiss, Adrian pulled the door close behind us and carried us to our bedroom. I gasped as I saw rose peddles all over the bed and floor. Candlelight flickered everywhere. There were vases of roses on every flat service. He put my roses in the vast, and I noticed that the same soft music we danced our first dance to was playing on the stereo. "May I have this dance my Little Daphmere Wife?" Adrian asked, holding out his hand to me. "Of course" I said smiling putting my hand in his. He pulled me close and slid one hand around my waste while he continued holding onto my other hand. We began to sway together to the music. He tilted his head down and gave me another long and loving kiss. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked him. "If it is even half as much as I love you, then I am a very, very lucky man." He kissed me thoroughly, tasting every inch of my mouth. He gently picked me up like a bride and laid me down in the center of the bed. He took off my shoes and grabbed some massage oil that had been warming unnoticed by me in a warmer.

Slowly, he begins massaging my feet like a professional. I am in heaven. He grabs more oil and starts massaging my calves and up to the parts of my thy just under my dress. Then he switches tactic and stars massaging my right arm all the way down to my palms. When he has finished with my very last finger, he switches to my left arm and massages all the way down. He wipes his hands on a towel so he doesn't get oil on my dress, and then he unbuttons my dress and removes it, exposing my bra and thong. "You deserve to be pampered like this each and every day, Little Daphmere." He tells me in a husky voice. "You know what would make this night even better?" I ask just as huskily. "If my masseuse were naked." Without a word, he slowly, slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt, one by agonizing one. Finally he strips his shirt off giving me a good look at that perfect muscular body of his. Next, he unzips his pants, slowly, in by agonizing inch until at last, his zipper finally down. I can see the hunger in his eyes as he stares at my naked body in the candlelight. He grabs both his pants and his boxers and he slides both of them off and throws them to a corner. He stands perfectly still for a minute, letting me absorb his perfection. My gaze lingers on his cock which has already started to rise, and under my gaze, it rises even further. He rubs more massage oil on his palms, and he starts at my neck and rubs between my breasts and down to my belly. He goes to the sides of my belly and this time he makes contact with my breasts. I jolt as I feel the warmth of the oil combined with the fire he is spreading through me and across my sensitive breasts. He slowly, slowly circles each nipple and gently pulls on them. He helps me flip over, and then he rubs his hands from the back of my neck, down each side of my spine and down to my ass. He rubs his open palms against each of my ass cheeks, and then he rubs his hands back up my back. He pauses for a moment. "Do you trust me, Little Daphmere?" "With myl life." My voice is shaky with my desire. I feel a blindfold being placed over my eyes. I lay my face into my pillow and relax. Soon his hands have returned to my back. Massaging me up and down. I feel his hands slide in front of me and over my breasts. He gently circles them slowly, and I can feel his hard cock digging into my thy. I moan as his left hand leaves my breast and it moves slippery down to my clit. I just about cum as I feel him stroking me so expertly. I arch my hips towards him and I feel his right hand leave my nipple as his left hand comes around from behind me and he sinks two fingers inside of me. He is so insanely in tuned with my body. I start to moan louder and louder. Just as I am about to reach my peak, I feel. Nothing. "Adrian!" I chastise him and I hear him chuckle. Suddenly I feel a new sensation. I can feel the roses that Adrian bought me today. He is rubbing them across my neck. Despite the heat, I feel shivers of joy. He kisses me on the back of the neck where my goosebumps are. Slowly, I feel him running the flowers over my body. It feels so sensual. I am getting wetter and wetter by the moment. "Please Adrian. Please let me cum?" I beg him. "Why my love? We are just getting started!" He teases back. I feel the flowers caress my ass and then I feel them caress my sensitive core. I shiver in shear anticipation. I feel the roses travel down my right leg and to my foot, and then I feel it travel down my left leg and to my foot. "Adrian, please, I have to have you inside of me!" I beg him. I feel his tongue lapping me from behind. I instantly raise my hips up so he can have more access. "That's not what I was talking about, but for now, your tongue works just as well." "Well, if you want me to stop, than I will of course obey your command!" He said and abruptly pulled away chuckling. "You know that's not what I want! Whatever you do, don't stop!" I yelled. I felt his tongue slide into me once more and I moaned at the sheer pleasure of it. I felt his hand reach around me and rub my clit as he continued to insert his tongue in and out of me. "Oh Yes!!!! Oh Adrian!!! Don't stop!" I moaned as I felt my long awaited for climax finally hit me. Once my head of clear again, I felt Adrian slide his cock slowly inside of me from behind. He reached around and began to play with my nipples as he slammed into me. I rocked my hips backwards with as much force as I could. I stopped moving my hips and let him take full control over our tempo. I felt him ride me and ride me. My belly aching for release, but he would not grant it. I still had my blindfold on so I was able to give myself over completely to all consuming pleasure that he was giving me. He moved his left hand to my clit and started playing with it, making me moan even louder. Suddenly, I felt him bite into my shoulder so he could feed himself. At the same time he pinched hard my nipple, and that sent me to oblivion. I had the best orgasm I had ever had while he still pounded inside of me, finding his own release. I saw starts, and my hands clamped into fists as I felt the pure pleasure that only he could provide.

I awaken in the morning and kiss Adrian good morning. "Would you like breakfast first or should I order breakfast first?" I ask him. "I must admit that I am quite hungry after all of the escapades!" He winked at me. "Come here Lover Boy!" I call him while pulling my hair back from my neck. "God I love you." Adrian whispers as he leans into my throat. As always I gasp in anticipation. "I love feeding you Adrian!" I tell him. "That's good, because I love having you feed me. You are so, so very delicious in every way. It's like a delicacy." I feel his fangs puncture my skin and I sigh in complete happiness as pure joy comes over me. As the most romantic night of my life comes to an end, I fall blissfully asleep in Adrian's arms.

"Stay in bed my love. I have ordered breakfast for you. I am going to take a shower while you wait." Adrian informed me. "Fine by me." I murmur contently. I hear a knock at the door, so I put on robe so I can let my food in. "Good mor…" I start to say to the delivery staff, but I stop, because it is not the delivery staff. Standing right there in front of me is Queen Tatiana herself. Suddenly I am very aware that I am wearing a robe. "Is my Nephew here?" She asks. "Yes, he is. Please come in while get him." I head into the shower. "Little Daphmere, have you come to shower with me? You little vixen!" He calls to me playfully. "Ah, well, not exactly." I say as I. "We have a visitor." "Who?" Asks Adrian. "Your Aunt." I reply. There is 2 minutes of dead silence. Adrian peers out of the shower and looks at me. "I'm sorry." he says. "But did you just say that Queen Tatiana is here?" "Yes. She is here." I reply. Adrian grabs a robe and steps out of the bathroom. I follow right behind him. "Hello Aunt. What can I do for you?" Adrian asks politely.

"Adrian." She replies. ""A rumor has struck my ears and I was wondering if you could tell me if it has any truth." "What rumor is that?" Adrian asks. "That you and Rose Hathaway have been married." The bomb has dropped I think to myself. "Yes. Rose has graciously agreed to become my most beloved Wife, and we were married in Las Vegas at the Bellagio." I watched the Queen for any signs of anger, remembering my last conversation with her when she thought I was merely having an affair with Adrian. To my surprise, she smiles!!!! What the hell?! "That is truly great news! I behaved so badly to Rose in the beginning stages of your relationship, and I sincerely hope that both of you can forgive me. I came here to apologize for my pervious behavior and to personally welcome Rose to the family. Truly, I couldn't be happier!" I was stunned. No, I was more than stunned. I was absolutely flabbergasted. Adrian looked delighted. He had been expecting just as big of a fight as I had. What relief that the Queen had changed her heart! "Thank you so much Aunt!" Adrian said while giving her a hug. "That means so much to both me and Rose." I shake my head in agreement, still too stunned to Rose.

"Rose." The Queen said turning to me. "I was hoping that you would allow me to make up my horrible and embarrassing behavior by taking you out on the town for some mani/pedi girl time?" I look curiously to Adrian who shakes his head yes. "I would love to." I inform her. "What time do you want to meet?" "Let's meet at 2:00 PM at this location." She hands me a business card. "I am sure Adrian wouldn't mind dropping you off." "Ok, I will see you at two!" I tell her as she heads for the door.

At 2:00PM I arrive at a very high end spa. I told the receptionist my name and I was given a robe and slippers and I was taken into a private room. The Queen was waiting for me. "Rose!" She smiles. "I am so glad you could come!" I thought we could start with pedicures first, because they are so relaxing. The pedicurist showed us to our seats where we could soak our feet into warm water. As the pedicurist works her magic, the Queen talks to me. "I really am glad you agreed to meet with me. I just love Adrian so much, and in the beginning of your relationship, I was worried you were only after his money like so many are. But, now that I see how committed and how in love the two of you are, I can finally see just how perfect for each other you really are. I have a gift for you to show you how happy I am that you are part of our family." She hands over a small blue velvet box. I open it, and inside is a diamond ring with the letter I on it. "I hope you like it, it is a family heirloom." "I love it! It is so beautiful! Thank you so very much. This is so kind of you." I tell the Queen while I slip the finger on my right hand. It is a tight fit, but for now it works until I get it sized bigger.

Suddenly, calmness comes over me. A voice starts speaking to me that I cannot disobey. "I made a mistake marrying Adrian. I will leave him immediately without saying goodbye to him. I will willingly go to live in a Daphmere Commune in Turkey, because I want to become a Blood Whore. It would be an honor for me to help preserve the Daphmere race so we can protect our precious Mori." I stand up to leave. "Where are you going?" The Queen asks me. "I am going to Turkey to become a Blood Whore." I respond thanks to the voice in my head. "Enjoy yourself!" The Queen says evilly.

**Adrian's POV!**

"What do you mean they were Kidnapped?!" I demand angrily from The Queen's Guardians. "We've already told you that someone put something into our drinks that made us pass out, and once we woke up, both of them were gone." "There has to be some clue! Dammit!" I yell slamming my fist onto the table. "My wife and Aunt are missing and we have to find them!!!" "Commander, this just came in." A Guardian walks in carrying an envelope. It is a ransom letter for the release of The Queen and Rose for $8 million dollars. "What are you waiting for? Pay them!" I demand. "Sir, it's not always smart to negotiate with terrorists." The Commander warns. "That's why we are just paying them. Is there a location?" I ask. They give me a location, and I head out at a run. First I need to stop by the bank and grab cash, and then I will be on my way.

I drop the cash at the designated location and wait. A black van comes screeching out of nowhere, and dumps a body out that has a hood over it. I rush over to open it, and find my Aunt inside. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt? Where is Rose?!" I demand. "I don't know!" Cries the Queen. "Everything happened so fast. They put us into two separate vans, so I don't know what happened to her!" The Queen looks panicked. "There has to be something, anything you can give me to find my beloved!" I am panicking so badly, I am shaking. "I am so sorry, but I have no idea where she is." The Queen replies putting her head down. "It's ok, let's get you to a hospital to get you checked out." I say as I wrap my arm around her reassuringly. "No, no, that won't be necessary. I am perfectly fine. I just want to go back to my room. Can you please take me there?" The Queen asks. "Sure, of course I will take you home." I tell her.


	4. Deception

Deception

**APOV**

I am frantic to find my beloved Little Daphmere. Where in the hell could they have taken her?! How could they only bring one person back when I had paid the full ransom amount? Dammit! I am using every single resource I have to find her, and I keep coming up empty. It is like she has disappeared off of the face of the earth. I have never felt so helpless, so terrified. Deciding to go back to my Aunt's house one more time, to see if she has remembered anything new, anything at all that can help me. I let myself in and I head to her office. I am just about to open the door to her office, when I hear voices. I recognize them as the voices of her 4 guardians. Then, I hear a more familiar voice, "Men, you did an excellent job of making the kidnapping appear real. I knew that if I wasn't kidnapped as well, Adrian would have assumed that I was the one responsible for Rose's disappearance. Thanks to your help, that gold digging little bitch is safely tucked away at the Blood Whore community where she can never bother our family again. Here is the money that I promised each of you. Thank you for playing your parts so well." Said Queen Tatiana.

I kick the door down. "YOU LYING, DECEATFUL, CONIVING BITCH!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY WIFE????" I roared like a demon possessed. The Queen looks at me calmly. "Whatever do you mean? How could I not get rid of that good for nothing nuisances? Clearly your drinking has finally driven you insane if you think that _Daphmere_ could be accepted as part of our family! For God's sake Adrian, what were you thinking marrying that, that _thing_! Clearly I had to take control of the situation and get rid of her before the public found out. When Natalia told me about seeing you at the club, I didn't believe it. Sure you have done your share to embarrass the family, but this is not as simple as a rich boy screwing around. You actually married it!" I grabbed a letter opener and held it to my Aunt's throat. "Tell me where she is." I growled primaly. "Or I swear by God, I will rip your fucking throat out." "Adrian!" The Queen snapped. "We are family!" "We are not family. Tell me where she is, or I will kill you." I said with dead pan calm. "She is at the Turkish Blood Whore commune."

I dropped the letter opener and sprinted to my car. I made a call to the pilot to get the jet ready. I was seething with furious anger. I wanted to kill my Aunt, and I wanted so very badly to find my Little Daphmere. Once aboard the plane, I paced back and forth and made several phone calls trying to learn as much as I could about the Queen's deceit. Before this is over, I will have her dethroned, and I will have Lissa become Queen no matter how much super compulsion and blackmail it took. Lissa, with her modern ideas and friendship with Rose, was exactly the kind of leader the Mori world needed.

The plane landed, and I was at a run. The airport was luckily on the outskirts of the airport. Feeling my feet pounding the pavement faster and faster. I willed my lungs and my legs to keep me pushing on. I had to save her. I had to save my one true love. My heart is burning in my chest. I am so anxious to find her. God, what if I am too late? What if she has already been raped? How could my Rose recover? As strong as she is. How could she?

There is a tiny hut at the front of the commune. A Madame is there greeting new customers. I run to the head of the line and stuff a wad of cash into her hand. "You have a new Daphmere working here. Her name is Rose and she has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I need to see her." I tell the Madame. "She is not receiving customers yet." The Madame replies. I almost jump for joy, but I keep my calm. I take out another fistful of bills and hand them to the Madame. "It has to be her." I tell her. The Madame slides the bills into her pocket and says, "Fine. You can wait for her in tent number 33." I nod to her and then I start down the pathway through the tents. I come to number 33, and I take a right and walk through the door. The floor is tarp, and the room is quaint. There is a full sized bed with no sheets in the corner, but no other decorations. I nervously sit on the bed to wait for Rose, while willing my heart to slow its racing beats. I can't help but think what would have happened if I were even one day late. My hands ball into fists. I will make the Queen pay.

I hear a rustle at the door, and I look up as I see Rose walk through the door. She is still wearing the same clothes she had on the last time I saw her. "Little Daphmere." I say, and she pauses and stares at me. She blinks as says. "What are you doing here?" So not what I had expected! "I am here to rescue you." I tell her. "But, I broke up with you because we made a mistake." Rose tells me. "When did you break up with me? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her. "I broke up with you after the spa. I am not supposed to tell you that I broke up with you." She responds nonchalantly. "Who told you that?" I ask rather confused. "The voice." She responds. What the fuck?! "Let's get you out of here, and then we can discuss why you would dump me." I tell her, grabbing her elbow and trying to steer her out of the tent. She shrugs me off and says, "But, I don't want to go." "Why do you want to stay here?" I ask totally confused!!! "I want to stay here, because I want to further the Mori race so we can protect our precious Mori." Rose replies with utter certainty. I am looking around for cameras thinking this has to be a practical joke. "That's ridiculous. Where did you get that idea?" I ask her wondering if her kidnappers had hit her on the head. "From the voice" She responds again matter of factly. I grab both of her hands and pull her towards me. I can feel her wedding ring under my hand, and then I notice another ring. Puzzled, I hold up her right hand and look at the diamond "I". "Where did you get this ring?" I ask her. "From the Queen. She wanted me to have a family heirloom as a present welcoming me to the family." Suddenly, a light clicks in my head, and I take the ring off of her finger and throw it out of the tent window.

"What the hell did I just say about wanting to be a Blood Whore?!" Rose asks infuriated. "WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING IN A TURKEY BLOOD WHORE COMMUNITY?" She rages looking much more impressive than I had. "Let's get on the plane as quickly as possible and then I will fill you in on everything. I promise, but first, I have to make sure that you are safe." I tell Rose. I take her by the hand and lead her back up the pathway I had just come down. We came to the Madame with the line of men, and I said, "Rose quits." The Madame looked infuriated, but I threw another handful of bills at her, and she let us go. We race back to the plane, running as past as we can while still holding onto hands.

Once we are safely in the air, Rose turns to me and says, "Explain." "I will, but first I need to do this." I said as I took her gently in my arms and kissed my beloved wife passionately. "We never got our reunion." I tell her. She smiles at me and says, "I am glad that you didn't forget that, but please explain." "Well, it appears that my dear ex-Aunt did not stop by to congratulate us, instead she pretended to accept you into the family so she could give you a ring with a compulsion charm on it that would convince you to leave me, and told you that you willingly wanted to become a Blood Whore. Then, she paid off her Guardians to make it look like both of you had been kidnapped for ransom money." "That fucking sadistic bitch! You just wait until I get my bare hands on her fucking neck." "I have a better plan than murder. I am going to take everything that is dear to her away from her, just like she did to me. We are headed back to Court, because I am going to use super compulsion on the Royal Board and have her voted out of office. Then, I am going to make the Board vote in Lissa, so she will be the next Queen. I think she is exactly what the Mori need." I tell Little Daphmere while kissing her on the forehead. "You are brilliant! I must say I am quite impressed! I can't wait to call Lissa Queen. She sure will get a kick out of that! There's just one thing I don't understand. The Queen can't use compulsion, so how did she charm that ring?" Rose asked me. "Well, I made a few calls to my contacts, and it appears that Tatiana made a deal with Victor Dashhow that he would get a shorter sentence if he put a compulsion charm on the ring." I told my heart while watching her as the words sank in. "That fucking conniving bitch. I can't wait to see her suffer" Rose growls.

"Sweetheart." Rose calls me. "Do you mind if we switch the topic? I want to show you just how grateful I am that my sexy husband rescued me! You are so incredibly smart and much more devious than I would have ever guessed." She smiles, looking admiringly at me. "Perhaps that I why you love me so much?" I ask her, planting a kiss on her lips. "Oh," she says slyly. "I could think of another reason." "Like what?" I ask while wrapping my arms around her waist. "Like the fact that that we are going to have baby together." She tells me sweetly. "Really?!" I ask excitedly? "Really, Really?!!!" I ask again while literally jumping up and down. "We are going to have a baby?! On, Little Daphmere, you have made me the single happiest man in the whole world!!!" I sink to my knees and put my hand gently on her flat stomach. "Hi Little Baby Daphmere. I am your Daddy. Your Mommy and I love you so very, very much! We can't wait to meet you!" I tell our baby as I rub my beloved's stomach. I stand up and kiss my Beautiful Little Daphmere sweetly.

The End


	5. Payback Really is a Bitch

*****I changed the name to "Little Daphmere", because in my head it sounded prettier. Please review!!!"*****

I don't own anything. Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy Series

Pay Back Really is a Bitch

As soon as we landed, I left my Little Daphmere in the hands of Lissa and Christian. I had called them from the plane to let them know I was bringing Rose home. Lissa had been sick with worry over Rose's disappearance. I left my beloved to fill Lissa and Christian in on what had happened, I only asked that she wait to tell them about the Little Baby Daphmere because I wanted to see their faces at our delight.

I had also called the Royal Court into a mini session from the plane. I can do that because I am a royal. I practically ran on my way to the board. I couldn't get to them fast enough. That fucking bitch the Queen was going to pay and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. Finally, I opened the door and stepped in. The members were all sitting in their delegated seats. "Members of the Royal Board." I began using Super Compulsion. I had never used it on so many people at once before, but it seemed to be working. Maybe it was because I was so completely irate. "You have all Voted that Queen Tatiana will no longer serve as Queen. You have voted Queen Valissa Dragomir to take Queen Tatiana's place. You will announce it immediately." I left the room, but not before I saw them sign the official papers.

With a determined walk, I headed to break the news to my dear Aunt. I found her in her office once again. "Adrian?" She gasped. "You have come to your senses about that Blood Whore." She said with an understanding sigh.

"You're right, I have come to my senses dear Aunt." I said with a cold smile. "I have finally come to my senses and I am disowning you, but not before I break the wonderful news to you. You have been stripped of your title. I have used my Super Compulsion on the Royal Board and they have all voted to replace you with Valissa Dragomir." The Queen was speechless. I could see her absolutely raging on the inside. She was so pissed, she couldn't even talk!

"Oh, and Dear Ex-Aunt?" I haven't told you the best news of all yet. "Rose is going to have my baby!!! Isn't it wonderful?!" I smiled at her smugly. With that, I turned on my heel and staunched out of there and back to the one person I loved more than any other on earth.

I knocked on Lissa and Christian's door. Christian opened. "Hi Christian. Hi Queen Valissa" I said to each of them. I heard Little Daphmere gasp.

"So what Rose told me is true? You really made me _Queen_?!" Asked Lissa.

"Yes." I told her.

Christian groaned. "Thanks a lot Adrian! There will be no living with Lissa now!" Lissa punched him in the arm.

Rose stood up and kissed me. "Guys, we have some more news." She said looking at me. "Adrian and I are going to have a baby! " She said while grinning ear to ear.

Lissa shrieked and pulled both of us into a hug. "That's so wonderful! Oh my gosh, I am so excited for you guys!"

"Congratulations guys!" Christian said.

"Thanks you guys. Really. We couldn't be more excited to have a Little Baby Daphmere." I told them both while putting my hand on Rose's stomach.

The months flew by and my Little Daphmere's stomach grew bigger and bigger until she wasn't little anymore. Not that I would tell her. I was delighted to look at her belly swollen with my child. A child that Rose and I made together out of our love. I have never been as happy in my whole life as I have been since Little Daphmere became my wife. I work so hard at keeping her happy, because her happiness means everything in the world to me. I don't mind it one bit when she send me out for late night cravings of sardines and chocolate ice-cream. I wake her up every morning with breakfast in bed, and I end everyday b y giving her full body massage to help her fall asleep.

Lissa is making a wonderful Queen. Everything I hoped she would do for our community, she has done and gone far above. Christian has adjusted well to Lissa becoming a Queen. The royals are finally accepting of him, since it is unlikely that the Queen's beloved would turn into a Strigoli. Eddie comes over every day. I think he is trying to get brownie points so he can become our Little Baby Daphmere's God parent. Mia and Eddie are dating now, so we are seeing a lot of her too.

I am lying in bed looking at my beautiful Little Daphmere. She is lying on her side facing me. I can't help but smile as I look at her. Suddenly, her brows furrow and she groans in her sleep. He eyes pop open and she groans even louder. She squeezes my hand tightly. "Adrian, it's time. The baby is coming!!!" She tells me through gritted teeth.

I stare at her dumfounded for a whole minute. "The baby? Now?! That's wonderful!!! Let's get you to the hospital!" I help her out of the bed and I help her put a robe over her pajamas. Our bag is already packed and next to the door. As we leave, I pound on Lissa and Christian's door. Eddie answers because they are still asleep.

"The baby is coming! Meet us at the hospital!" I tell them excitedly. I can't help dancing in place.

Rose has chosen to have our birth in a birthing tub. She also hired a Doula named Maggie to help us make sure all of her wishes are carried through. My strong, strong Rose has asked for a birth free of pain relief. We have been practicing relaxation techniques together. I know she is going to do so well.

Five hours after her contractions started, my Little Daphmere gave birth to an 8lb 7oz Little Baby Boy Daphmere named AJ short for Adrian Junior. I am the proudest Papa in the World! My son. My beautiful, beautiful son who looks identical to me, I gaze down at him as he nurses from his Mom's breasts. I smile down at her like I am simple. "Rose. You did it Rose. You brought our son into this world. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. I am so, so proud of you. And, I didn't know it was possible, but I love you even more!!!" I kiss her on the lips. "I am going to go tell the gang. Would you like them to come in now?" I asked it the Mother of Son.

"Yes, please send them in. I want to show him off. I am certain we have the most beautiful baby boy in the world!" She tells me sleepily.

I walk into the waiting room. They are each staring at me expectantly. "Come on everyone. I have someone I would like you to meet. They each follow behind me.

I open the door, and say with pride. "Come and meet my son Adrian Junior, AJ for short." My voice is cracking with my emotions. I had thought I had experienced happiness with Little Daphmere, but now that we have our Little Baby Daphmere, I am experiencing pure bliss. It should be illegal that not everyone gets to experience how absolutely perfect my life is. I am on cloud nine.

Our son has finished eating so Little Daphmere hands AJ to me. It is the first time I have had a chance to hold him. I am not ashamed to say that I burst into tears. It is the first time in my life that I have ever cried from pure joy. Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Mia were all leaning over me looking at the perfect miracle I have in my hands. "Oh wow." Says Lissa. "He is absolutely adorable!"

"You guys are going to have your hands full when he is a teenager!" Giggled Mia.

"He is perfect you guys. Absolutely perfect." Said Christian patting me on the shoulder.

"I am going to teach you to be a great fighter one day if he wants." Says Eddie grinning.

Finally, against my will, I let the gang hold our son. I glare at them jealously. All I want to do is hold him and stare at him for the rest of my life with no interruptions. We give the baby back to Little Daphmere and she holds him until she falls asleep. Then I take my perfect bundle of pure joy and stare at him.

"Hi AJ." I say as I look into his blue eyes. "Before you were conceived, I wanted you. Before you were born, I love you. Before you were here one hour, I would die for you. Such is the miracle of life. By Unknown." I cry again as the truth of these words hits me. "I would do _anything_ to protect you and your Mom." I whisper to him.

Rose and AJ finally come home from the hospital. I am babywearing AJ in blue Ring Sling. I look down at him and he is sleeping so peacefully snuggled next to my body. We both decide to cosleep with AJ, so we bought an Arm"s Reach sleighbed cosleeper to attach to our bed. This way Rose will be able to breastfeed with ease at night, and AJ will feel loved. Little Daphmere and I are so exhausted, but we are still high from the excitement of AJ's arrival. The gang is at our house, and they have decorated with "Welcome Home AJ" and "It's a Boy Signs." I walk over to my humidor and grab cigars for the men.

The gang has food waiting for us. They have stocked our fridge and brought presents for AJ. AJ starts to fuss, so I take him out of the sling and let Little Daphmere adjust the sling so she can breastfeed discretely while wearing the sling. "Hi sweet baby." Little Daphmere coos.

Rose looks at me. "Don't we have the most wonderful baby in the world?" She asks me.

"We do." I tell her with utter certainty.

Christian looks a Lissa. "I can't wait until we have kids!" He says.

"You have to marry me first!" She tells him jokingly.

"You guys are the best parents. AJ is so lucky!" Mia tells us as she takes Eddies hand.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry! I am going to get something to eat." He tells us as he heads over to the plates of sandwiches, chips, potato salad, and pasta salad.

"I am starved too." Little Daphmere says as she starts making herself a plate.

"It sure is convenient to babywear!" Says Lissa. "You can feed your baby while you feed yourself, and AJ loves being worn."

"He is a snuggler." I agree proudly.

"What is this parenting style called again?" Asks Mia.

"Attachment Parenting by Dr. Sears." Replies Rose. "I am so, so glad we discovered it."

After everyone got their fill of ogling AJ, the gang headed their separate ways. "I am so sleepy Little Daphmere. What do you say we all go lay down for a family nap?" I ask her.

"Mmm. That sounds wonderful." She replies to me sleepily while she kisses me on the lips.

I stand back and enjoy the view as Little Daphmere removes a sleeping AJ from the sling and lays him gently in the cosleeper. Rose then lies down on the bed facing AJ. I push myself up from the wall and lie on the bed wrapping my arms around her. I nuzzle her neck and kiss her sweetly before falling asleep.

Before we know it, three months have passed. Neither one of us can get enough of being with AJ and each other. Rose and I have not gone out since he was born, because we are too love struck to leave him. We barely leave the house, because there is no draw to the world outside. Not when inside our walls, we get to watch AJ grow and experience each other's triumphs as we grow as better parents and better spouses. I thought I knew what love was until I met AJ.

I have decided to take Rose out for a well deserved night on the town. I want her to know that she is my one true love, and that she is the most wonderful person in the world because not only is she my spouse, she is also the mother of my son. "Little Daphmere, why don't you get dressed in your finest clothes? I am going to take you out for a well deserved night on the town." Mia is going to babysit for us, and she will be here at 6:00PM.

"Oh Adrian. Really?! That sounds so very nice! It will be sad to be away from him for the first time, but it would feel so nice to feel like Rose again!" She said happily. I kissed her on the forehead. We have not had sex yet, because I was waiting for her to decide when the time is right for her.

"I love you, my Dearest Heart." I tell her.

"I love you too Adrian." She smiled at me.

I take the sling and put AJ in it so Little Daphmere can get ready. I am already dressed. If AJ spits up on me, it's no big deal. It's funny how much you change when you have your own baby.

AJ is still asleep in the sling as I hear a knock at the door. Mia is right on time. I open the door. "Hi." She says as she looks at me.

"Hi Mia." I tell her.

Rose walks into the living room while putting her right earring in. "Hi Mia." She greets her warmly.

I take AJ out of the sling and hand him to Mia after she gets it adjusted. The cute little guy never wakes up. "I have breast milk in the fridge ready to go. Just put the bottle in the bottle warmer and hit start. He eats every two hours, but if he asks for more, than give him more. You already know how to use our cloth diapers." Rose says. All of our friends have had a hand at caring for AJ when they come over, so they already know our routine.

"Have fun! Call us if you have any problems. We should be home by 9:00 PM." I tell Mia as we walk out the door.

I immediately pull Rose to me and give her a long and sweet kiss. "I love you my Little Daphmere." I tell her. "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight. I cannot wait to take you out and show you off." She had lost the pregnancy weight quickly, a bonus from breastfeeding.

"You look stunning yourself, Adrian." She said while grabbing my ass and squeezing it. I chuckle at her and grab her hand.

I have made reservations at our favorite Italian restaurant. We are seated at the best table, and the waiter has their best red wine waiting for us. She orders lobster stuffed ravioli while I order scallops and fettuccini alfredo. We each have a Caesar salad to start off. "My love," I begin. "I have to tell you thank you. Thank you for being the most amazing mother on the planet. AJ and I are so very lucky to have you in our lives. I knew you would be the best mother ever, but you have exceeded my dreams. You are every man's dream of what a wife and mother should be. I am so completely honored to call you both my wife and the mother of my son. Every day I love you more. I could spend the rest of my life watching you and AJ. Words cannot even begin to describe the amount of pure bliss I live each and every day. I wanted to get you something so I could show you just how much you mean to me." I pulled the Harry Winston box out of my jacket pocket and handed it to her.

She opened it and gasped. Inside is a 15 carat fancy vivid yellow emerald-cut diamond ring with trapezoid side stones. "What is this for?!" Little Daphmere asked me.

"For being you." I told her as I smiled at her.

She came around the table and hugged me. "Thank you so much Adrian. It's absolutely gorgeous!!! You didn't have to get me this though, you know." Little Daphmere told me.

I shrugged. "And you don't have to be such a wonderful Wife and Mom either, but you are. I want you to know I appreciate you."

Little Daphmere looked into my eyes. "You really are a one of a kind man." She said.

"Would you like to go dancing with me?" I asked

"How about we go for a walk around town and you can hold my hand?" Little Daphmere told me.

"Sounds wonderful." I told her. I paid for the bill and grabbed her hand as we walked outside.

It was beautiful outside. The weather was nice, and it felt so wonderful just holding her hand. We walked and talked leisurely. Neither one of us in a hurry to go anywhere, sometimes we would stop and kiss for a while. It was such a peaceful night. We had stopped on a walking bridge to watch the water run. I was standing behind my Little Daphmere with my head resting on top of her head. She sighed.

"You're ready to get back to AJ aren't you?" I asked her.

"I am." She admitted slightly guiltily.

"It's ok. I miss him just as much as you do. Come on; let's go snuggle with our son." I told her while taking her hand and leading her back home.

We arrived at our door and stopped to kiss before we opened it. "Mia we're home!" Rose called. But, there was no sign of Mia. We walked through the house. We could hear a muffled sound coming from the bathroom. We opened the door, and found Mia bound and gagged. "Oh my God, Mia what happened?!" Cried Little Daphmere as she unbound Mia.

"Someone kidnapped the baby." Mia said.


	6. Spiteful

I do not own Vampire Academy. *****Please Review*****

Spiteful

"What do you mean someone kidnapped the baby?!" I scream in panic at Mia who is in tears.

"I was attacked by six Guardians. I heard a knock at the door and I thought maybe Eddie was coming to visit me, so I answered it. As soon as I had the door slightly open, it crashed in on me and six male Guardians came rushing in. I had AJ in the sling and they demanded that I give him to them. Then, they tied me up and left me in the bathroom. I am so sorry! There was nothing I could do!"

"Did you recognize any of them?" Rose asked Mia.

"Yes, one of them was Queen Tatiana's Guardian Riley." Mia said.

"THAT _**BITCH**_ STOLE OUR BABY?!!!!!!!" Little Daphmere screamed. "Come on Adrian, I am going to fucking kill her!!!"

I call the pilot and have the jet readied to take us to the Tatiana's house. Little Daphmere and I run as fast as we can to the jet. Both of us running faster than we ever have; we are spurred on by the sheer terror that can only come from having your baby go missing. I can hear Little Daphmere panting under her breath, "that fucking bitch, that fucking bitch, that fucking bitch." She seethes over and over like a mantra. I have never seen her like this and it is _scary_. Truthfully, if the situation weren't so dire, it would turn me on.

My wife sprints up the ladder to the jet and I am footsteps behind her. "Go, Go NOW!!!" I shout to the pilot. I try to sit down, but I am so furious that my body is visibly trembling. "I will safe him Little Daphmere. I swear to you on my life we will save him."

"You know this fucking bitch is never going to stop. Putting me in a blood whore commune was bad enough, but to take an innocent baby? What kind of sick fuck does that?!"

"Adrian." She says dead pan calmly while looking me in the eyes. "I am going to kill Tatiana."

I look into her eyes levelly, so that she will know I am absolutely serious. "I know you are, and I am going to help you. After we kill that spiteful bitch, I am going to use Super Compulsion to cover up the evidence. There is no way I can let you go to jail. AJ and I need you in our lives. We can't live without you. I won't let that fucking bitch take you away from me. I WILL DO WHATEVER I NEED TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!!!!" I roared furiously punching the seat in front of me. After that, neither of us said much, we just paced the floor back and forth waiting impatiently for the jet to finally land.

The jet landed, and both of us hit the ground in a run. I was in the lead this time. Once again, we founded ourselves sprinting as faster than ever before. I could feel my heart pounding in my pure need to get to my son. I burst through the doors to the house and bellowed, "**TATIANA**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard a baby cry and recognized it instantly as AJ. Both of us ran towards the sound of our precious child.

AJ's cries lead us to the living room. Little Daphmere kicked down the door, hinges and all, and we saw six Guardians and Tatiana. Riley was holding AJ. I turned to the Guardians, "You will hand me that baby and you will not interfere with us." Their faces all glossed over and Riley immediately handed me AJ. A sob caught in my throat as I hugged my most precious to me.

Little Daphmere had tears streaming down her face. She took him from my arms and said, My baby, my precious, precious baby. I was so worried about you! Mommy has you now and Mommy will keep you save. I love you so much little guy!"

I glared at Tatiana who was cowering in the corner. "How could you be so fucking sick in the head?! How could you steal an innocent child?! What in the fuck is wrong with you?!" I raged at her, my face flushed with anger.

Tatiana tried to hold her head high. "I wanted to show you what it feels like to have everything that is most precious taken from you. You destroyed my life for that fucking blood whore!" She spat in Little Daphmere's derection.

"I wouldn't have taken anything from you if you could have gotten it out of your sick head that Little Daphmere and I are made for each other. We are deeply in love, and caused you no harm until you decided to kidnap her and have sent to a fucking blood whore commune! I mean serious, you stupid bitch, get a fucking life, and stay the fuck out of mine." I raged out of her.

"Maybe I could stay out of your life if you were even slightly competent enough to make appropriate choices for yourself! I had to step in and save you from yourself. That's why I had this money grubbing little gold digger sent away. I knew once she was gone, you would get over her whiles and move onto someone appropriate for your birth right. But no, you had to bring her back and then make it worst by spawning that little demon with that fucking whore?! How do you know that that child even is yours?!"

"Ah, Hello! He looks just like me, you fucking half wit! You know what, screw this, you are never going to stop. You are never going to leave us alone. Rose, Please hand me the baby and do what you need to do." Little Daphmere handed me AJ and then calmly walked over to Tatiana. She looked Tatiana in the eye for a moment, and then she broke her neck. It was over that quick. I turned to Riley. "You will confess to murder of Tatiana. You will tell everyone that you had a nervous breakdown, so you attacked Tatiana and killed her. You will not remember ever seeing us here."

With that, I handed AJ back to Little Daphmere and we walked hand and hand back to the jet.

Once we were safely on board, I turned to Little Daphmere and said, "This stays between us. We cannot tell Lissa, Christian, Eddie, or Mia. We have to keep this a secret if we are going to keep our family together."

Little Daphmere looked at me and nodded, then said, "Agreed."

Once we got back home, everyone was so upset. Mia was still deep in grief. There was a collective gasp as we opened the door and then we were surrounded by the bodies of our friends. "You found him! You got him back! I am so glad you got him back!" Came the collective murmurs of our friends.

"We tracked down Riley. He was on his way to deliver AJ to the Queen." I told everyone.

"Why on earth would she steal and innocent baby?" Eddie asked.

"She wanted us to know what it felt like to lose everything that matters most to us." Little Daphmere told everyone.

"What a fucking head case." Christian added.

Lissa looked at us and hugged us both. "I am so, so glad that you guys brought AJ home safe and sound! I have been so worried! Since you guys have such good news, I think it is time for Christian and I to share our good news too."

"What?" I ask her.

"We are having twins!" Beamed Christian.

"Oh wow! Congrats!" Little Daphmere said while hugging Lissa and Christian.

"Man, there's going to be a lot of babies around here!" Eddie chided in.

"Lissa, do you think that both you are having multiples because of your bond?" Mia asked.

"I hope not!" Lissa added.

"One more piece of good news guys!" Christian added slyly.

"We're engaged!!!" Lissa burst out while bouncing up and down!

A collective, "That's fantastic!!!" Came from the group.

"I know! I am so, so very happy!" Yelled Lissa while still bouncing up and down. "We have decided that we want to elope and we would like all of you guys to come."

"That sounds wonderful!" Said Little Daphmere.

"So Mia? Any _good_ news for you and Eddie? I asked as I winked at her.

"Ah, no, nope, no. No multiples here!" Mia laughed and Eddie grinned at us.


	7. Jamaica Man

I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns it.

Jamaica Man

A photographer snapped pictures as I zipped Lissa into her simple flowing white wedding dress. Her hair hung in loose waves, and she had a wreath of white flowers ringing her head. She looked stunning. I stood behind Lissa as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, sucking in her breath. "I look like a bride." Lissa whispered.

"You look like a bride." I said while smiling and squeezing her shoulders.

"Oh Lissa, you look so beautiful!" Mia gasped in her light yellow, knee length bride's maid's dress that matched mine. The photographer continued to snap pictures, catching us in our natural state.

We heard a knock at the door, and Eddie poked his head in. He winked at Mia. "Ready ladies?" He asked us. "It's time."

Mia picked up her white calla lily bouquet and put her right hand on Eddie's arms. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo and matching bowtie.

Next Adrian popped his head through the door. He looked directly at me and his mouth dropped open. "There's my beautiful wife!" He smiled at me. "May I escort you down the aisle, my love?"

"Of course." I replied to my husband and kissed him sweetly on the cheeks before placing my hand on his arm as well. He was wearing the same tux as the Christian and Eddie, but Adrian being Adrian, he looked better than everybody else. I smiled at him proudly as I thought about how he is all mine and nobody else's.

Mia and Eddie lined up at the door first, followed by me and Adrian. Lissa was walking herself down the aisle, because she wanted a simple ceremony with only her closest friends. We were all barefoot as we stepped out onto the sand. We followed behind Mia and Eddie as they made their way to a white flowing archway where Christian stood waiting with the pastor. Christian and Lissa chose to get married on the edge of the ocean at sunset. To say that the ceremony was beautiful doesn't do it justice.

Mia and Eddie parted in front of us. Eddie went to stand behind Christian and Mia went to stand off to the left. I squeezed Adrian's arm before letting him go. As Best Man, he stood directly behind Christian. I turned to watch Lissa walk up and stand directly in front of me.

"Please join hands." The pastor said. Lissa turned around and handed me her bouquet. "Repeat after me. I Lissa, take you Christian, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live."

Lissa opened her mouth and spoke clear as a bell. "I Lissa, take you Christian, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live."

"Christian, repeat after me." The pastor began again. "I Christian, take you Lissa, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live."

I heard Christian clear his throat, his eyes were shining with emotion. ""I Christian, take you Lissa, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live."

"Do you have the rings?" The pastor asked. I handed the ring I was holding to Lissa. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Lissa placed the ring onto Christian's finger and as she slid it on, she said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Christian was beaming. Adrian handed the ring he was holding to Christian. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Christian placed the ring onto Lissa's finger, she had tears streaming down her face. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride!" The pastor stated.

Christian cupped Lissa under her chin and kissed her passionately. They did not break the kiss until Adrian cleared his throat loudly. Lissa blushed and grabbed Christian's arm as they headed back down the aisle. "Congratulations guys!" We all said.

"Who is ready to party?!" Eddie asked excitedly. We could hear the drum beats of the native dancers in the background. Lissa and Christian had planned their wedding on a day when a luau would be taking place, so they could celebrate their wedding there.

We all hurried over to the front and center table we had reserved for us. We each ordered strong drinks that came in a coconut, except for Lissa of course, because she is pregnant. We were also brought food from the hog roast, and a small traditional cake for Christian and Lissa to cut and share with us. The music was lively and it was impossible not to get into it. Several strong drinks later, Adrian, Eddie, and Christian were all pulled on stage and shown how to do the dances. It was hilarious!!! Panting, the guys finally made it back to our table.

Christian kissed Lissa passionately. "Hello, my Wife." He said to her seductively.

"Hello, my Husband." She purred back.

"Want to consummate this marriage?" He asked her playfully.

"Why yes I do!" She smiled ruefully while holding out her hand so he could help her up. He pulled her up to her feet, and Lissa turned to us. "See you guys later!" She said with a wink.

"Have fun guys!" I called to them. I felt Adrian begin nuzzling my neck and his arm snake around me.

"Little Daphmere, I have a surprise for you." Adrian whispered into my ear. "Will you take a walk with me?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Of course, my love. Where would you like to go?"

Adrian grabbed my hand and led me into a small patch of woods. We walked through the tangles until we came through to a smaller beach where we could be all alone. I could still distantly hear the beats of the drums in the background. "What is your surprise?" I asked Adrian while turning towards him.

"Me." He replied and started kissing me passionately. He ran his hands down my back and pulled me gently to the sand, so he could lie on top of me. The moon was huge so we could see everything perfectly. Adrian propped himself up onto his elbows and gazed into my eyes. "I love you Little Daphmere, my beautiful wife."

"As I love you." I replied while looking into his eyes levelly and wrapping my arms around his neck. We were lying feet from the ocean. I could hear the waves gently lapping the beach. Adrian bent his face to me, and kissed me sweetly and sensually. Slowly, very slowly, I felt his tongue tease my lips and I opened them to allow him entrance. I sighed as our tongues gently touched and stroked one another. He kissed me gently down my jaw and to my neck below my ear. He began rubbing his hands up and down my arms while pausing to stare lovingly into my eyes again.

He resumed kissing me lightly down my neck and to my collar bone where he very gently nipped me. I pulled Adrian's face back to kiss me romantically. I moved my mouth to kiss him gently along his neck. Adrian shifted his weight slightly so he could pull off my dress. He paused and looked at my body. His face was filled with tenderness and love. I reached up and pulled his tux jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. I began running my hands up and down his back, enjoying the feel of his skin under my palms.

Adrian brought his mouth down and kissed my breasts along the edge of my bra. He brought his right hand up to my right strap and kissed me tenderly before slowly sliding the strap off of my shoulder, his fingers trailing along my skin. He brought his left hand to my bra strap and kissed my left shoulder before slowly sliding the strap off. Adrian paused again to admire his handy work lovingly. He gently kissed my breastbone, as I felt him slide both of his hands behind my back and unclasp my bra. Very slowly, he pulled my bra off while dragging his hands along my skin.

He bent his head and I felt his breath as he breathed on my nipples. They hardened to the air and the feel of his touch. I felt his tongue flick across the right one, before he pulled it into his hot mouth. My breathing picked up and I pressed my chest against him. His left hand snaked its way up my body and began rubbing circles around my other nipple. I continued running my hands up and down his body. I couldn't get enough of the feel of his heat, his sensual muscles, and the smoothness of his skin. My left nipple was finally granted the same pleasure as my right as his right arm snaked up and ran circles around my right nipple. I moan against him and arched my chest again.

While still sucking, Adrian ran his hands down my flat belly and down to my underwear. I felt him gently rub his hand along my underwear before pulling them off and over my knees. I undid his tux pants and pulled them and his boxers off at the same time. Adrian paused again to gaze at my body, and I took the time to gaze at his. He looked glorious in the moonlight with the sound of the ocean the only thing keeping us company. Starting at my ankles, Adrian lightly ran his finger tips up my legs, across my knees, over my thighs, and into my inner slights. I spread my legs at his gentle probing. He bent his head and placed sweet, sensual kisses inside my inner thy and finally across my clit. I jerked as I felt him nuzzle my sensitive mound with feather light kisses. With his right hand, he gently ran his fingers up and down my wet slit. I gasped out loud, and arched my back as he gently slid one finger inside of me. Adrian began twisting his finger back and forth while sucking on my clit. As my breathing became more ragged, Adrian curled his finger and rubbed my g-spot. I saw spots as my orgasm hit me. I arched my hips into him again and again, while crying out. "Adrian, oh Adrian." I cried softly while rolling my head side to side.

When I finally came down from my orgasm, I felt the tip of my beloved husband's cock pressing gently at my opening. Adrian was waiting for the fog in my head to clear. He looked me in the eyes and watched me as the passion slowly consumed me as he inched his way gently inside of me. He paused for a moment allowing both of us to enjoy the sensation that only our union can bring. Never taking his eyes off of me, he slowly pulls out again and slides back in. I sigh in pleasure as he enters me again. There is nothing I love more than making love to Adrian. I begin to raise my hips to meet his thrusts as we speed up so we can get relief. We gently arch into each other again and again, until I feel the stirrings of my second orgasm. "Adrian." I moan. "Please my love, cum with me."

I feel Adrian pick up his speed as he prepares himself to cum as well. "Oh, Little Daphmere. " He moans as he cums as well. I rock my hips against him trying to help him postpone his orgasm.

Adrian wraps his arms around me and rolls over so I am lying across his chest. We are both watching the moonlight dance over the ocean. We stay like that for a long time, in each other's arms, loving one another. It is one of the most beautiful and romantic nights of my life. What can you expect with a husband like Adrian?

Hours later, we finally get the desire to leave. I stand up and hold out my hand so I can help Adrian to his feet. He kisses me long and sweetly. We each search for our scattered clothing and put them on. We hug again, enjoying the romantic site. "Adrian, can we take the long way back to our hotel suite? I would love nothing more than a romantic walk on the beach with you." I tell him while squeezing his hand.

Adrian leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Of course, Little Daphmere. Anything for you." He smiles down at me. I grab his hand and lead him down the beach. Neither of us says anything. We are both thinking of how wonderful it had been to make love in the sand. We cut through another small patch of woods and find another secluded beach. I can just make out the shapes of the people on the beach. One person is standing with her mouth hanging open, while the other is down on his knee with a ring in his hand.

"Mia, I love you with all of my heart. You mean the world to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?" Eddie asked.

"Yes!" Mia squealed while clapping her hands. She jumps up and down while Eddie tries to slide the ring onto her hand. "Oh Eddie, it is so beautiful!" She coos to him.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you, baby." Eddie coos seductively into her in her ear.

I grab Adrian's hand and began dragging him back through the woods. They had not noticed us, and we definitely do not want to disturb them now!

Once we were safety in our room, I gasped at Adrian. "Can you believe it? Isn't it great?! Eddie and Mia are getting married too!"

Adrian nodded. "That is fantastic news. I am so happy for both of them!"


	8. Good Moods

I do not own anything. This series is owned by Richelle Mead.

**********My Story, My Spelling**********

Good Moods

"Since you are in such a good mood, why don't you show me just how happy you are." I purr seductively against Adrian's lips.

"Oh Little Daphmere, I think that sounds like a delicious idea." Adrian whispers against my lips. I open my mouth to him and sigh as I feel his tongue slide into my mouth. I wrap my arms tightly around him and I feel him slide his hands down my body and to my ass. I can feel him grind into my hips with his already hard cock. I love the sensation of feeling his cock pressed against me through his clothes, so I grind even harder against him. He quickly strips off my clothes and rushes me to the bed by carrying me bride style to the bed.

****

The best part of being married to Adrian is waking up in his arms. If I lived forever, I would never get tired of feeling Adrian's body snuggled in tightly to my own. This time when I woke up, Adrian was not there. I felt lonely without his presence in our bed. I sat up and tossed the covers back, and saw Adrian walking into the room on his phone and holding a cup of coffee out for me. "Thanks." I told him as I took the cup from him and taking a sip. I could feel the heat coming off the cup and the delicious aroma tasted as good as it smelled. From his side of the conversation, I could tell he was on the phone with our nanny, Jessica.

Adrian brought in a laptop and I could see a live feed of our baby AJ with Jessica in the background smiling. Tears came to my eyes. "Hi pretty baby!" I said through my tears of joy. "Mommy misses you so much!"

Jessica beams at us. "He misses his Mommy and Daddy too!"

"Oh Sweetheart, I promise we will be home soon!" I tell our baby as Adrian sits beside me. I can feel his weight shifting into the bed.

Adrian has tears in his eyes as well. "Hey my little man, AJ! I miss my little guy so much!" He tells our son.

"Well." Says Jessica. "It's time for me to feed little AJ."

"Do you still have plenty of frozen breast milk?" I ask her.

"Yes, there is still more than enough to get us through until Mommy comes home." Jessica reassures me.

"Ok. Then bye, bye sweetie! I love you! Thanks for taking such great care of him Jessica!" I say.

"It's my pleasure, really. He is the best little guy!" Jessica tells us.

"Bye my sweet boy!" Says Adrian as he waves to the screen. Jessica waves back and then switches the screen off.

"Do we not have the best little boy in the whole wide world?" I ask Adrian as I wipe my tears away.

"Yes, Little Daphmere, we really do!" Adrian agrees with me.

"What a wonderful surprise this morning! I have been missing AJ so much! How did you know?" I ask Adrian.

"Because, I have been missing him just as much." He tells me and kisses me on the forehead.

"What do you want to do for Breakfast? Do you think the Honeymooners are ready to leave their room?" I ask Adrian.

"I got a text this morning from Eddie, and we are all going to meet for Breakfast at the local café. Apparently he has something to tell us. I wonder what that could be?" Adrian asks me slyly.

"Gee, I wonder." I reply just as slyly.

Adrian and I shower and get dressed in a hurry because we did not want to be late for Eddie's big announcement. We race over to the café and see Lissa and Christian already seated. We join them and wait for you Eddie and Mia to show up. "So, how was your night?" I ask Lissa teasingly as I wiggle my eyebrows up and down. Lissa laughs at me and Christian smirks.

"Of course, she had the time of her life." He smiles as he puts his hands over Lissa's shoulders. Adrian and I chuckle.

"Of course I did, silly!" Lissa adds cheekily as she kisses Christian on the cheek.

"So, do you have any idea why Eddie wanted to meet us here this morning?" Christian asks me and Adrian.

"Not a clue." Responds Adrian as I choke on a laugh.

"His text only said he had something important to say. Weird." Adds Lissa.

"Weird." I reply with a smirk while trying not to laugh.

"There they are!" Adrian points out as we all turn to see Christian holding open the door for Mia to walk through. Her hand slides behind Christian, hiding the ring behind his back.

They reach our table and sit down to join us. Our server comes over to us. "Ready to order?" She asks.

"Yes." Says Lissa. "Can I please have orange juice, scrambled eggs and wheat toast?" The server nods and looks at Christian.

"I will take bacon, 3 pancakes, a fruit cup, and coffee to drink." Christian tells her.

We watch as the waitress finishes writing and turns to Mia. "I would like orange juice and a Blueberry scone please."

"I will take French toast, bacon, and coffee." Adrian tells her.

The waitress finally turns to me. "I will have orange juice and coffee, and a vegetable omelet, please." I tell her.

She finishes writing and then looks up at us and smiles. "Ok. I will bring that right out!" She tells us brightly.

As soon as the waitress leaves, we all turn to Eddie and Mia. Mia now has her hands hidden under the table. "Well." Lissa asks expectantly? " Why did you call us here?"

"Yes." Adds Christian. "You said you have some good news?"

Eddie beams as he reaches his hand under the table and squeezes Mia's hand. "We do have good news. Actually, it is great news." He adds as he smiles over at Mia. "I have asked Mia to marry me, and she has said yes!" Eddie announces excitedly as Mia pulls her hand from under the table and shows us the beautiful ring.

"Oh Mia and Eddie! That is the best news!" Lissa tells them.

"Wow. Congrats!" Adds Christian.

"Congrats guys! I knew you were headed down this path." Adrian tells them.

"This is so exciting you guys! Congratulations to both of you! I knew the two of you were in this for life!" I tell them both. We all jump up and hug the newly engaged couple.


	9. Back to Court

I do not own anything.

Back To Court

We fly back to court and the entire flight, Mia cuddled on Eddie's lap, looking admiringly at her diamond ring.

"I love you." I heard Mia murmur into Eddie's ear.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

I squeezed Adrian's hand and turned to look at back at the empty seats of Christian and Lissa. I suspected they weren't ready to end their honeymoon quite yet, so were joining the Mile High Club.

"I have missed AJ so much." I tell Adrian.

"Me too, Little Daphmere." Adrian said to me. "I can't wait to give him a big hug!"

I smiled at my wonderful husband. "You really are the best husband and Daddy." I tell him.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful, and soon we found ourselves back home.

"Welcome back!" Said our Nanny Jessica brightly. "Someone has certainly missed his Mommy and Daddy!"

"We missed you too, Big Guy!" I tell AJ as I take him from Jessica.

"How was he?" Asked Adrian.

"He was a perfect angel! I love watching him!" Jessica replied sincerely.

"Good, I am glad." I tell her.

"Well, now that you guys are home, I am going to head so you can enjoy your little one!" Jessica tells us as she shoulders her back and heads for the door.

"Bye Jessica!" We both say together.

She waves at us and closes the door behind her.

Adrian and I sit on the floor and play with AJ and his toys.

"I am so glad you were such a perfect Little Boy!" I tell Adrian.

"Of course he was. After all, you are his mother!" Says Adrian.

"Aw you are too sweet." I tell my husband as I kiss him.

We play with AJ until it is time for his bedtime. Adrian gives him his nightly bath, and we both read a story to him before tucking him soundly to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Sweet Heart!" I tell AJ as I kiss him gently on his temple, careful not to wake him.

"Now that we are alone, what do you want to do? Watch a movie?" I ask Adrian.

"That sounds wonderful!" Adrian says as he kisses my forehead. "I have ordered Chinese for supper, and I thought we could relax in front of the TV while we eat."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that plan!" I tell him as I kiss him.

"The remote is all yours, Little Daphmere." I settle on a romantic comedy and we snuggle into the couch and wait until our food arrives.

It always feels so nice to have Adrian's warm body wrapped around mine. I close my eyes and inhale his delicious scent. I squirm in his arms until I am facing his naked chest. I begin giving him kisses along his breast bone.

"Mmm, Little Daphmere, that feels nice!" He tells me.

I chuckle and flick my tongue out to lick his right nipple. At the same time I slide my hand down his muscular stomach and to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. I can already feel a bulge through the material. I begin to slide my hand into his pants and just as I am about to grab his cock.

"Ding Dong." Sounds the door bell.

We both groan. I lay my head in defeat on Adrian's chest.

"Damn Chinese Delivery guy!" I grumble to Adrian who chuckles.

"Hold that thought." He says as he kisses the top of my head and eases himself from behind me on the sofa. I immediately miss his warmth.

I watch as Adrian walks across the room and grabs his wallet. The bulge in his pj's is clearly visible. Adrian takes out some money and hands it to the delivery guy and then he takes the food from him.

"Thanks you." He tells the delivery man courteously as he closes the door.

Adrian sets the bags unopened on the table and turns to me with a wicked grin.

"Now where were we?" He asks me as he crosses the room.

I smile at him seductively and begin sliding his pj's down. "I think, we were right about here." I take him completely into my mouth and I hear him groan. I tilt my head back and open my mouth wider so I can fit him more comfortably down my throat. I grab Adrian's ass so I can slide his cock in and out of my mouth deeper and faster. He moans each time I thrust him in and out of my mouth. I hum around his cock and I can feel his cock pulsing as he is getting close to climaxing.

"Oh Little Daphmere." He moans as his seed pulses hotly down my throat. I lick tongue around him making sure I got every last drop. When I finally release him, and bends down to pull my pants down.

"Not just yet, lover." I tell him with a wink.

"Don't you want me to reciprocate?" He asks with a pout and a wink.

"I do." I tell him as I place my hands on each side of my face. "But first, I need food before a night of marathon sex."

"Marathon sex, huh?" He asks me slyly. "Then, by all means, eat up! You will need your stamina!" He tells me as he rips open the packages.

The rest of our night is spent eating, making love, and cuddling. Do I have an amazing husband or what???

****Where else would you like to see this story go??? I would love to hear your ideas!****


	10. Discoveries

I do not own Vampire Academy Series

Discoveries

"Adrian, have you gotten the mail?" I ask him after a heavenly night spent in my lover's arms.

"Not yet, but I am going to." He replies as he heads out to get the mail.

Adrian walks back in and sets the mail on the counter and then heads to grab a soda. I flip through the mail until I come to a blood red envelop addressed to us, that doesn't have a stamp or a return address on it. Curiously, I set the rest of the mail down and I tear it open. Inside is a blood red card. That reads; "_I know you killed the queen_." I suck in my breath.

"Adrian, come here." I say with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he crosses over to me.

I hold out the envelop for him to read and he frowns. I watch as worry spreads across his face.

"How could they know?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He says, shaking his head as if the clues will fall to him.

"I thought this was taken care of. I thought that bitch couldn't bother us anymore and now this? What do you think they want?" I ask paranoid.

"I wish I had an answer. You were there; no one else saw it happen. I don't know who could have found out." Adrian says.

"What if we get sent to jail, or what if they want to take our child away from us?!" I yell.

Adrian slams his fist onto the counter. "No one is going to take our child away from us! I will do whatever I have to do to protect my family."

"But, we don't even know who we are fighting." I say seriously. "Do you think we should go somewhere to hide?"

"No, I think it is best if we stay here, where there is a lot of protection and my connections are nearby. Hopefully I can shake a few trees that might give me a lead on who is trying to scare us." Adrian says as he puts his shoulder around me.

"It's just that, I have been so happy, and now this has to happen! I really hate that fucking bitch! I thought that once she was buried, she would stay buried!" I yell.

"I know. I know, but I promise we will work this out, with my super compulsion and your super ability to kill, we will be ok, and we will protect AJ." Adrian says reassuringly.

"I just wish I felt better. Now that I have AJ, I feel so vulnerable. I wish that whoever this is would just show their cowardly face, so I could kill them." I say.

Adrian manages a partial smile at me as he squeezes my shoulder. "It is what you do best!"

There is a knock at the door and Christian and Lissa enter.

"Hey guys!" I say as I drop the letter to the floor on the counter.

"What is that?" Asks Lissa. "Is that Eddie and Mia's wedding invitation?"

"Ah, no." Says Adrian while snatching it out of Lissa's hand. "It is a thank you letter from one of the royals for a donation Little Daphmere and I contributed."

I sigh with relief as Adrian pockets the letter and Lissa changes topics without noticing something weird is going on.


	11. Like Sitting Ducks

Like Sitting Ducks on a Lake

The next day, I hear something slide from under our door.

"Oh My God!" I squeak as I recognize the same blood red envelope. I run quickly to the door and I throw it open, but I don't see anyone. I close the door again and I stare at the envelope not wanting to pick it up.

"What are you looking at?" Adrian asks as he walks into the room. He comes to stand beside me.

"Is that another?" He asks.

"Looks, like." I reply.

Adrian reaches down and picks it up. He turns it over and opens it up. Once again, there is a blood red note card inside. Adrian slides it out and holds it open so both of us can read. As he does that, something falls to the floor.

"Oh my God!" I yell as I scoop to pick up the pictures. They clearly show me killing the Queen and Adrian using Super Compulsion. I show them to Adrian.

"What did the not say?" I ask.

"I have more." He said.

"Oh fuck! What are we going to do?" I ask. "We have to figure out who is doing this!"

"I don't know." Says Adrian dejectedly.

"Look, someone slid this under the door, so a security camera had to catch whoever put it there. Why don't you stay with AJ while I go and figure this out?" I ask.

"Ok." Adrian agrees while kissing me on the forehead.

***

"What's up Guardian Chad?" I ask as I reach the Guardian security station. Chad is a tall, muscular guardian with bushy black hair and heavy eyebrows.

"Not much Rose, what are you doing here? You don't have Guard duty." Chad says with a smile.

"I don't." I say, "So, I thought now would be the perfect time to check out the security around my house. As a new Mom, I can't be too cautious!" I beam at him.

"I hear that." He tells me. "You know your way around, so jump on in."

I smile at him as I pull up the cameras around my house and roll back the time to an hour ago. I pause it and let it play slowly, but nothing happens around my house, I can't even see myself open my door.

"Chad, did you see anyone walk outside of my house about an hour ago?' I ask him.

"No, why?" He asks me.

"Because I thought I heard something outside of my door, and I pulled up the tapes from an hour ago, and they don't even show me leaving my house." I say.

"Hm. That is strange." He says. "Let me try playing with some different camera angles and see what they come up with. You are right, we should be able to see you leave your house, but we can't. Something is going on. Will you keep an eye on the Guard house while I go to investigate?" Chad asks me.

"Of course." I say as I sit back in my chair to wait for him.

About twenty minutes later, Chad comes back to the station.

"Someone has tampered with the cameras." He informed me. "They have been rigged so that they kept playing back an event from earlier today. If I was you, I would get back to my family and make sure they are safe. I will let the other guardians know what is going on."

"Thanks Chad." I tell him as I head back to my place. I am not sure if getting other guardians involved is the smartest thing to do. I do not want to risk them finding out our secret, but I have to find out who has those pictures, so I can put an end to them.

I find my way back to our house and I see Adrian reading to AJ as I come in.

"Well?" He asks me expectantly.

"Someone rigged the cameras to keep playing an event from earlier today, so there is no way for us to know who did it. Chad is going to let the other guardians know about the cameras." I tell Adrian.

"Do you really think that's wise?" He asks me.

"No, but I don't know what else to do." I tell him.


End file.
